What Would You Do
by isabeleaharts
Summary: Edward finds Bella, a girl from his past working at a strip club. Curious about how she ended up there he does furthering digging just to find out she has a secret and she might need help. But he doesn't know how to help her. Abuse. Strippers. Dark themes. So read at own risk.
1. Chapter 1

_What Would You Do?_

_Saturday night was at this real wild party_  
_There was liquor overflowin' the cup,_  
_About 5 or 6 strippers trying to work for a buck._

The dark walls of the club sucked in the dim lighting, my eyes finding it hard to adjust. The combination of blasting music and yelling was overwhelming. With my brother close behind we ventured further into the night club. He headed straight towards the lit up bar, I trailed him unsure of where else to go. Emmett was so used to the climate of clubs and partying but I was different, 'Momma's favourite' he always called me. Emmett ordered drinks for both of us and gave me a nodded as he chucked his shot down. I followed suit cringing at the horrendous taste.

Suddenly the loud music dimmed and light shot up from the left of me. Girls came walking out, each in more revealing clothes than the other. Then I realised this was a strip club, Emmett had lied. I could feel my anger building, my brother knew my obvious distaste for strip clubs. The idea of woman degrading themselves to this kind of work pained be. How one could enjoy watching these girls humiliate themselves for money appalled me, we should be doing something to help them not stand by and watch. The last girl that walked onto the stage made be whole body and mind freeze.

I knew her.

I couldn't remember how. It was highly unlikely for me the recognise a stripper but I just did. "Lighten up Dr. Cullen," Emmett joked to me as he saw me stiffen up. The music picked up again adding a larger beat for the girls to now dance provocatively in front of the hooting men. I knew I was being stuck up but I couldn't help but wondering what types of men would stare at these girls for fun.

Bella.

That was the name of the girl I had noticed, her heart shaped face and large doe eyes were so recognisable even now. She went to middle school with me, Isabella Swan."What's wrong Eddie?" Emmett laughed nudging me.

"Emmett, the brunette," I gestured, he still looked at me blankly. "She went to Forks Middle School," Emmett head snapped towards the girl and his eyes visibly widened.

"Isabella Swan. Right?" He asked, I nodded slowly. The sudden realisation that I hated having. Some people weren't as well off as my family. I knew it was self-centred to say out loud but my family had money, money even my father did not solely earn himself. I would never have to worry about money but I still worked. As did my father, my brother and my younger sister but if we wanted we would never have to work a day in our lives. But here was this girl, whom I went to school with, did this as a job. The thought made me terrified for what else she did.

What if it didn't stop at dancing?

As the men were still hooting and staring at these young girls, it pissed me off. They were staring at her, seeing her as a sex object. It was horrible. I couldn't even look at her, I didn't want to see her body, something I shouldn't of been seeing, at least not here. I wasn't traditional in the no sex before marriage thing, I believe people can do what they want, but I do highly doubt these women are dancing for the fun of it, they needed the money. This wasn't fair.

"Edward, breathe," Emmett told me, it didn't help my distaste for the situation. My whole body stiffened, I wanted to do something but I didn't know what. Not proud of my decision, I walked out. I turned away from the men and the dancers, the alcohol and my brother. I left the club.

The dark streets made me feel no better as I kicked my way down the street, I wandered towards where the wind was coming from. The direction I knew the beach was. This beach always held good memories for me and maybe it would help now.

As a family we used to always come to this beach, me being the oldest had to make sure my sister and brother didn't drown in the ocean. Emmett was trying, per usual, to wrestle Alice to the ground. For my sister being the miniature person she was I was surprise she held our bear of brother off for as long as she did, before he dunked her under the water. Obviously she swam away under him but I couldn't not see any of that, all I saw was my sister not coming up for a breath. I panicked and looked around for our parents but couldn't see them. I ran towards the ocean, Emmett was pretty far out so I had to swim out to them, yelling at Emmett the whole way. Him, believing I was yelling about something else panicked as well. When I reached him, Alice appeared straight in front of me, almost touching noses. She looked confused, she probably heard our yelling from under the water. I then threw my arms over her begging her not to drown. I should say I was only eleven or so but they never stopped laughing about 'responsible' Edward coming to the rescue.

My phone rang then. I dished it out of my jean pockets, ready to face whatever Emmett was going to yell at me but the usual photo of Emmett throwing cake at Mom was not the photo that was displayed. It was actually the display photo for Alice, her short hair the feature of the photo as she kicked sand at this very beach. I pushed the green talk button awaiting my sister's high, energetic voice.

"Eddie. Emmett called, he said you ditched him at the club. Are you alright?" She asked, her loving nature never suppressed. She seemed oddly calm, maybe she really was spending too much time with her boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm fine," My croaked voice gave away my not-fine state. I sighed then, running my fingers through my messy hair.

"Edward," Alice growled softly, I could never lie to her, even as children, Alice always knew everything.

"You remember Isabella Swan? She was in my grade at middle school," There was pause on her side.

"Yeah. Brown hair, large eyes, and pale skin?" Alice listed off, she never forgets a face. "What about her?" I sighed not knowing what I was going to tell her.

"She was there," I said simply, there was a long pause now. I could just imagine Alice's 'so-what?' face as I said that. So I spared her the extra question. "She wasn't just there Alice, she was one of the strippers," It was her time to sigh now. I didn't know what I expected her to say but what she said was not what I thought she would say.

"Why do you care?" She didn't say it in a rude way but she did say it. I gathered all my thoughts, begging myself not to get angry.

"You know my hatred for strip clubs, the whole concept of a place where men and the occasional woman goes to stare down barely dressed women disturb me. It's really the definition of objectifying people, whether male or female. I am pretty sure the strippers don't do it for the thrills, they have to Alice. To make money. What if these women have families they are trying to protect and feed? It's horrid," I paused then, my free fist clenched while I spoke.

"That's not what I was asking," Alice replied evenly, not affected by my outburst. "I meant why do you care if it is Bella or just a random girl? I doubt you would've ran off leaving our brother if it was just a random girl," She had a point, what did Bella represent?

"Alice she was so smart, top of our class. She had the most amazing future in front of her but here she is. How is life so unfair to those who really deserve the best? I don't deserve anything, yet here we have all the money in the world and no where to spend it. She worked way harder than me, she could've of been so much more,"

"Don't use her misfortune to convince yourself you didn't deserve anything." She interrupted me. "You worked hard Edward, you went to an amazing university and graduated one of the best in your year. You are one of the top doctors, rivalling our father. That's amazing. It really is Edward," Alice reminded me.

"Alice but what about her?"

"How would I know Edward? I don't know her situation. Go and find her and talk to her. Maybe there is a way you can help her, find out why she's there," My sister being level headed as always was right. "Also Emmett went home, you should too," We bid each other farewell then, and I walked the few blocks to my flat. Emmett lived the same distance from the club but in the other direction.

I unlocked the door to my flat, met with the gray wall paper of the entrance room. It was an amazing flat, but with only two bedrooms it was still smaller than anyone else's in the families' house. Esme designed it when I first headed to college, I was never convinced about college dorms since we would then have to share a room. It never appealed to me. Emmett did the whole college experience and then got a flat after his second year. Of course our parents funded it, never bothered about the cost. The flat was an amazing gift. My mom designed it perfectly to fit me. With the darker walls and sophisticated further, it was very professional and I really loved it.

I decided to just head to bed, I did have work at noon. Later than normal hence why Emmett dragged me out drinking but I still have to work. When I tried to sleep the thought of Bella and what she could be doing now bothered me. What if she was still working? What if she was doing worse things than just dancing? I didn't really know what to think, I didn't know what she was going through. I want to know.

* * *

"Dr. Cullen?" Jessica, one of my nurses, quietly asked as she entered my office, I looked out from the mess of paper work scattered all over. "Do you want David on a IV or should we go ahead with a blood transfusion?" David was one of my older patients, a lovely kid with an unfortunate situation.

"IV, I'd rather not do a blood transfusion quite yet. Can you check on Daisy for me as well? I don't think her parents have stopped by this week," Jessica nodded smiling as she exited my office. I never really liked Jessica, not to be vain but I swore she tried to get with me when she first got here. I was already working here for almost a year but she kept trying to follow me around, telling me she really wanted to learn more about being a doctor. More like want to learn more about me since she interrogated me about my families and my lack of a girlfriend. I always tried to direct her to another topic but I couldn't be rude all the time. Finally she asked if I want to go out for dinner with her after work and after I politely declined saying I had to meet my sister she seemed to have given up. Maybe Emmett had told her he thought I was gay. Whatever it was it worked and she doesn't bother me as much.

The paediatric ward was never boring here, while my father worked down in surgery and in the emergency ward occasionally I had my own space up here. While many did recognise me as Carlisle Cullen's son they still congratulated me on being a doctor and never seem to think I got through the business because of my dad. Which I didn't. Carlisle didn't even put in a recommendation for me when I applied to the hospital. He made me intern and get a recommendation by a different doctor. So while I'm sure my dad's reputation helped me, he didn't help me himself.

"Can I go in and see Edward?" I could here my sister ask, I awaited Jessica's response.

"I believe Dr. Cullen is busy," Jessica replied, of course she does something annoying. To be fair to her she didn't know who my sister was. "I can call him for you,"

"Actually I believe he will just take me now," Alice loved screwing with annoying people. I could hear her walking through the door so I stood to greet her. As she entered the door I saw Jessica open her mouth to say something but I embraced Alice and she shut up. Maybe she got the hint.

"Thanks Jessica but she's fine," I said before Alice closed the door behind us. I laughed at her and she just winked back. "You always loved being mean to people," I commented Alice nodded in confirmation which made me laugh more.

"Yes I do," She smiled, then she got serious. "Did you find Bella?" I was trying to ignore that problem at least until I got off work but Alice always wanted things done quickly.

"You do know I have something called work, where I treat sick children," I sarcastically shot back at her, she rolled her eyes. "I will Alice, eventually,"

"Don't give me that shit Edward, you were the one who was angry about it, so fix it," She reminded me, I nodded. She was right but I just didn't want to deal with it just yet. I was cleaning up the finished paper work for the day since I was off work in less than an hour.

"How should I do it? Do I go back to the club and ask for her, won't that look odd? What if people saw me ordering for a stripper? Alice there is so many flaws to this plan," She glared back at me and I knew what she was going to say.

"Don't give excuses because your scared. Go to the club and ask for her, ask to talk to her not bloody order her as a stripper," Alice was right but it still didn't make me any less scared. Alice admitted she was really only at the office to see dad but came up to see me briefly. She left then, smiling sweetly at Jessica as she left which made me laugh.

I headed home, plagued about the thought of what I should do. I didn't want to involve Emmett this time, so I drove over in my car, I knew I wasn't going to drink tonight. I got to the entrance of the bar, right as it was opening, there wasn't that many people around this time. I looked for the bouncer who was there last night that was so nice to me and Emmett. "Edward! Back for another night?" He chuckled at me and I laughed back.

"Not quite. I was wondering if I could speak to one of the dancers," I said, then realising how odd I must sound.

"Why? I'm security as well so you have to go through me to see the girls," He informed me, I was glad the girls had a guy like this protect them from strange people at the bar.

"Isabella Swan? You can tell her Edward Cullen is here to see her," I tried that not even knowing if Bella would remember who I was but the bouncer went to the back to talk to her. Within minutes he came back out, with a dark haired girl behind her.

"I'll give you guys 10 minutes, no longer or I'll get killed by the boss," The bouncer threatened us and I nodded. Her brown eyes were cast down, in sadness or embarrassment I wasn't sure.

"You remember me?" I asked her she nodded.

"If you are here to pity me I don't want it," Her voice didn't seem angry, but she was clear. She look thin and not in a good way, in a unhealthy way. It made me worry about her.

"I'm not," I almost promised, she gave me a curious look. "I just wanted you know if you need anything, I'm here. Anything really,"

"I don't need help," She cut me off, but her eyes contradicted her words. She looked almost pained.

"I thought you got married that was last I heard of you," I tried to change the subject but I don't think I was successful because she looked even worse now than before.

"I did. Jacob Black," She told me. I remembered the older boy from the reserve back in Forks. Tall, buff dude with many of his similar looking friends. They never got along with my siblings and friends, fights almost broke out between Paul Lahote and Emmett both with the urgency to start a fight, I had pull Emmett off him with the help of Sam Uley. No fights were fought between our groups and I was happy about that.

"Why do you work here?" An angry expression dragged across her face. Then I realised what I said. "I'm so sorry. It's really none of my business," The bouncer gestured to Bella now, she looked at me. "Please Bella, stay safe. Anything you need really just call me," I handed her one of my cards and she nodded. She left then, leaving me standing alone in the parking lot of a strip

**(This is chapter one and I have already written chapter two, so leave me a review and I may post it. Just kidding I will post anywayXD ) **


	2. Chapter 2

_So I took one girl outside with me,_  
_Her name was Londy, she went to Junior High with me,_  
_I said, "Why you up in there dancing for cash?_  
_I guess a whole lot's changed since I seen you last."_

Days went by with no word from Bella. Alice yelled at me, telling me I should just reach out to her. I thought she was wrong, if Bella needed anything she would call and if she isn't calling then she doesn't want my help and I should respect that. Also it's not like I had her number anyway I would have to go back to the club.

My life was pretty monotonous at the moment, a steady flow of children in need of care always came through the hospital. Heading to work I was reminded off the first patient that died under my care.

Michael. That was his name. He succumbed to cancer a few months after admitted to our hospital after transferring from the outskirts of New York. He had been under weeks of his fourth chemo treatment and his body was slowly declining. He was too young for the high pressure of the drugs and there was nothing I could do. Of course it hurt, losing a patient but I tried to remind myself of how many I help and there wasn't much I could do for Michael.

"Dr. Cullen, nurses just stepped out for lunch so can you take a look at a lady and her toddler that just came in? Flu symptoms, nothing major," Jessica called to me from her desk, I nodded and headed towards the room she gestured to. I paused and the door, seeing the kid but that wasn't what I was looking at.

It was Bella.

She was there her back was still towards me nonetheless I could tell it was her. Her brown curls cascading down her back were clear. The little boy was small, probably only three at most. He was laughing about something then he turned to look at me.

"Mom, mom the doctor is here," He giggled in his kid-like voice, missing out a few pronunciations. Bella turned towards me, her eyes shocked as well.

"Edward?" I took a step into the room now, sliding the door shut behind me. "I didn't know you were a doctor," She said simply, I could tell she was going to say something else but she didn't.

"Yeah I followed after my dad I guess. Paediatric though not surgery," I smiled trying to soften the situation. She seemed to relax a little, maybe she thought I would be mad that she was at my work, I tried to keep it professional. "Now who is this?" I smiled at the boy, he gave a me a huge grin back.

"I'm Ben!" He exclaimed to me giggling giving a couple bad sounding coughs out. "Mommy thinks I have a cold,"

"He's been coughing for days now and a running a little fever," Bella said concerned as she stroked his head softly. I nodded grabbing the stethoscope from the drawer, I went to check his heart-rate.

"Okay Ben, take a deep breath for me," I took him, he did as he was told, a grin still plastered on his face. His heart sounded normal, in range for a young boy. "Has he been sniffling or sneezing at all?" I asked Bella, she nodded so I check his nose for an infection of some sort and re-took his temperature.

"Ben here is having a little bit of a fever and his nose is a bit stuffed so we can put him on some low grade antibiotics that shouldn't have any negative affect on him at all," I said finally, I wrote the prescription for her while she was just looking at me now. "Have any questions just come back and I'll check him again," She stayed silent still and I didn't know what to do. She had a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I came, I really didn't know you worked here," She said after a while, I turned to look at her now.

"It really is okay Bella, I don't why you think it wouldn't be," I really didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," She said but before she could continue I waved her off.

"I told you to call me if you needed me, I wasn't going to pressure you to call me. Honestly it is all fine Bella," I smiled at her, I really didn't understand where she was coming from. She stood up and went to grab Ben's toys that he dropped on the floor, when her sleeve rolled up bruises were visible on her arm. Where could she have got them from? I didn't say anything. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm leaving now," She stated then, and I didn't know what to do. Ben was waiting at the door for his mother and there were about to leave, I had to say something.

"Please Bella," I begged her, she turned to look at me, broken from her urgency. "Meet me for coffee one day, I want to make sure you are okay,"

"Wednesday at 11am, Baker's Shop," That was all she said before she disappeared out my hospital and I was left staring after her. I left the room dejectedly, not really knowing what happened to Bella. The bruises of her arms were recent, a deep purple which meant they were deep. Now I was really worried for her, what if someone had pushed her around at the club? What if someone had forced her into something? I didn't know how I could help her or what I could do to make her open up to me. I just wanted to make sure she was okay and with those bruises I knew she wasn't.

I saw my little sister round the corner and looked at me. I looked confused back because I honestly have no idea why she was looking at me that strangely.

"Was that Bella I saw?" She asked, and now I understand the look. "Who was the boy?" I went to reorganise my papers as she was talking to me.

"Her son," Alice seemed shocked. She stayed quiet then, sitting on one of my couches. "Alice, what do I do?" I said finally, she smiled sadly.

"Oh Edward, just be there for her, she'll tell you what you want to know eventually," My sister was always wiser than me, then I remembered something.

"Alice! I'm such a bad person. How is the business going?" Alice for as long as even I could remember, and I was 5 years older than her, wanted to be a fashion designer but Carlisle made sure to make her go through business school, when she graduated that two years ago she worked for mom with the interior designing, now she was finally starting her own business. She broke into a huge grin and I was glad I asked.

"It's been great! I've all these old designs that I've made over the years that are coming to life and Jasper promised to photograph for me, I still don't have a model yet though," She said a bit sadly, I then thought about anyone I knew that could do it, but came up with a blank.

"What about Rose? You could also ask her, she might say no but worth a try," Rosalie is Emmett's fiancee, however I could admit she was stunning but not my type at all. With long blonde hair and quite thin, she was most definitely Emmett's type. She was a bit distant and cold, but I tried to be nice and it seemed to be hard for her so I understood.

From what I gathered from Emmett she had a bad childhood and had a hard time trusting people. She's met the whole family of course but just never bonded with any of us, not that we had a problem with that. She could tell any of us what happened in her own time and for now she had Emmett and that seemed to work out for her. She was going to marry Emmett not all of us, she didn't need us to love her, but we surely did anyway. And yes Emmett was getting married before I even had a 'proper' long term girlfriend, there was Tanya but I tend to want to forget her, considering she turned out to be a bit of psycho.

"That's actually a great idea, I've been meaning to find something to do with her," Alice was hyped now but I was glad I could help. Finally Alice left so I could finish the rest of my paper work, but bringing up Tanya did bring down my mood quite a bit. Her controlling attitude and possessiveness was all that I really remember about my high school 'sweetheart' and that term is way exaggerating. We dated for two years about but it turned sour less than 6 months in, I should've just taken Emmett's advice and break it off but I never did and I regret it. She tried pressuring me into sleeping with her and I just wasn't ready for that, she made me feel incompetent and not good enough and it really just brought me down for my last years of high school. Then when I finally got the nerve to break it off she refused to let go saying we were 'made' for each other, and we were soul-mates, despite me telling her many times I didn't believe in that sort of thing. It was a destructive relationship and I hadn't have one since, I went on a few dates during University but never anyone that stuck around all nice girls just not for me I guess.

I finally finished up and headed home, yet still thoughts of Bella's dark bruises plagued me. The thought of someone hurting her kept me up and I knew Wednesday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

I checked myself in the mirror again, casual jeans and a hoodie. I was going for the relaxed look, I wanted Bella to trust me and look uptight was not going to work. I still hadn't gotten a confirming text or anything to make sure she was actually going to show but if I wanted her to trust me I had to trust her first. I grabbed my car-keys and headed off towards the cafe that she had said last week.

Everyone around me knew I was distracted, but I couldn't help it. Someone was hurting Bella and badly, they were not easy bruise it would've had to be a hard grip. I needed to help her, I don't know why but I felt responsible and I needed it to make it right. I found the small cafe and a parking spot was available around the corner.

The cafe was nice, quite small but traditional, with nice wood tables and chairs. It had a good feel to it and I was glad this is where Bella picked. There were only one other table taken up so when I entered the barista greeted me and asked me if she could help me in any way. I polite declined, not bothering to ask her if she knew Bella. I was waiting for ten minutes before I began to wonder if Bella wasn't coming, surely she wouldn't forget would she. I doubted it. Then the bell at the door clinked and I turned to look and Bella was there. Her hair was messy and she was wearing long sleeves again and a jacket from the cold wear. Jeans covered up her lower half, polar opposite to what she wore that first night I saw her, a scene I wish I didn't see. Her eyes landed on me and soften, almost a glad look crossed her face, maybe she thought I wouldn't come either.

"Thanks for meeting me Bella," She nodded as she sat down but didn't speak. "How is Ben feeling?" I asked trying to keep the conversation light.

"He feels great, still a little worn out but the energy is coming back," She smiled as she spoke about her son, it was good to see her smile. She looked a lot better than the other day, more healthy I guess. "Why did you really ask me here Edward? Honestly," I didn't know what to say, I cared about her? I wanted to make sure she was okay? So I decided to be as honest as I could be.

"When you were at the hospital your sleeve got raised up and I saw the bruises Bella, they are deep and new," Her eyes widened drastically and I continued, waiting for her to stop me. "Is someone hurting you? I will help you if anyone is, I swear I will help," She looked at me, blankly.

"I am fine and if that is all you wanted you should leave," She said firmly, I was impressed with her forceful voice.

"Bella, I saw the bruises," I reminded her, I wasn't going to raise my voice or get angry, that wasn't going to help.

"I don't know what you are talking about," She whispered, practically confirming my suspicions. She was getting hurt, and however it was she was protecting and that needed to stop. This wasn't the way I was going to get it out of her so I stopped.

"I must've been mistaken then, I'm sorry Bella. What would you like to drink?" I could see how off guard she was by the change of topic but she did tell me what drink she wanted so I ordered for her. We fell into a silence but I could tell if it was bad or good. She was sipping at her flavoured tea while I did the same to mine. I also got us a few pastries which she and I nibbled at.

"You pity me and don't pretend you don't," I sighed at her statement. It wasn't like that but I didn't know how to explain it, I was never the best at talking.

"It's not like that. I was lucky in life, amazing family and amazing opportunities. I sometimes forget people weren't as lucky as me. But Bella you were so smart, top of our grade if I remember correctly. You were destine for greatness," I said trying not to sound pretentious I'm not sure if it worked or not.

"You are curious on how I failed," She declared, I cringed at the word but decided to let it go and just nod. "Where to start. High school wasn't great for me, not a lot of people got along with me and I stayed quiet and I disappeared. I still got good grades but my school valued social skills which I didn't excel at. My dad could never had paid for college but we were hoping for a scholarship but one never came. So I had to make do with community college, I got by with a cafe job and odd jobs here and there. Then Jacob came along and it was all going to get better. He had an auto car business with his father one of the best in the state. We were going to get married and just get by with the money we each made. Jacob's dad got into an accident at the shop, leaving him unable to walk which ruined the business. I got pregnant, which don't get me wrong Ben was one of the best things but it wasn't the right time, we had no money. So that's how I got here," I knew she missed a ton of stuff out, like why Jacob didn't find another job but I was glad she told me that much.

"Thank you for trusting me," I said, she smiled gently like telling me had made her feel better. Her phone went off, she looked worried as she read the message, her face looking worse as she kept reading. "Is something wrong?" She looked up like she had forgotten I was there.

"Yeah I have to go home. I'm sorry, here's some money for the tea," I waved off her money and she ran out the door as quickly as she could go. Then I realised the other emotion that crossed her face was fear, and then I was worried. She had left so suddenly and as quickly as she could, what if the person who was hurting her was the one who texted her. Why did I let her go without asking what was wrong? The barista came to help me clean up the cups and plates.

"Are you friends with Bella?" She asked me curiously, I guess she did know her.

"Yeah I guess. Do you know her?" I asked back, the lady shook her head in indecisiveness.

"She used to come here with her husband before they got married. They were so happy and cheerful, then she stopped coming for almost 6 months and when she appeared again she was always alone. A lot thinner and unhealthier than she used to be. She was wasting away in her own skin," The lady told me, why did Bella no longer come her with Jacob, what happened to her?

"She just ran off, after she got a text. She seemed scared, any ideas on who it could be?" The lady shook her head, and I was stuck. I thanked her and left the cafe myself and headed to my car. I couldn't guess who was hurting her, she needed to tell me before it would be too late.

I had dinner at home, Esme taught me how to cook and I took after her in that department, Emmett not so much. I was honestly getting a bit lonely, with my meals either at home or at work I never went out with people, other than our monthly family lunches which were always a blasted. I got a call from Rosalie which made me smile.

"Hello, how are you Rose?" I asked, I wondered what this could be about but Rosalie calling me was a bit of a step up from ignoring me.

"I'm good Edward," Her smooth voice answered. "I met up with Alice about her modelling and agreed to do that with her," I stayed silent knowing that wasn't why she called. "She told me about Bella, do you think someone is abusing her?" I felt bad for telling people about Bella, surely she didn't want people to know however she didn't tell me nor did she tell me when I confronted her about it.

"She had bruises all over her arms, they were bad too. I'm worried about her and when I confronted her she denied it. Not like that surprised me," I admitted to my soon-to-be sister in law.

"No it isn't surprising, but you have to get her to open up. Bad things could happen to her if no one knows," Rose said it almost like a warning and her wisdom seemed to travel through this conversation.

"I know, I'm trying," I reminded her gently, I didn't know how to go about these things, I wasn't an expert.

"Good, I just called to make sure," Rosie replied, she seemed ever as calm as normal. I wasn't going to ask her but I was curious on her situation.

"I'm glad you make my brother happy," I said before we bid each other farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

_What would you do?_  
_Get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses_  
_What would you do?_  
_Get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses_

"How has work been?" Carlisle asked me, we decided to have lunch at work together considering we both hated to eat alone I thought it was a good deal. We both we working twelve hour shifts today and needed to eat at sometime.

"Yeah it's fine, nothing major going on. How is it in ER?" I asked him back, he smiled at shook his head.

"Insane per usual, never has an hour gone by without a new case," My dad told me, he was always a hard worker, even when we were kids. We were really actually done with lunch but had another twenty minutes before work started up again. My dad was a lot like me, quiet but polite and always tried to be a people pleaser. What I envied was his ability to stay unbelievably calm in tough situations, maybe why he became a ER doctor. "Did you hear about Rosalie helping Alice with the business?"

"Yeah, I actually told Alice to ask her. It's great that they might be able to get closer through this," I told my dad, he nodded.

"I always wondered about her and Emmett, how did he get through to her?" Carlisle asked almost to himself but I agreed.

Emmett was not the most patient person but he was loving and that nature always helped him. Emmett was also fiercely protected of those he loved. Once, when Alice was a freshman, she got harassed by a boy at school. Normally Alice could hold her own but this boy was persisted and would not leave her alone. One day Emmett confronted him, telling him to back off and leave Alice alone. The boy wasn't scared and continued bothering Alice, so Emmett went up to him in the middle of lunch and punched him square in the face, telling him to never fuck with the Cullen family. Emmett got suspended of course and Esme tried to convince him violence wasn't the answer but to be fair he did warn the boy. Carlisle was secretly very proud of Emmett for standing up for his sister.

Carlisle then got paged. "Hey I've got to run the ER is short on staff,"

"I'll walk you down, I needed to talk to one of the nurses about one of my patients," I told Carlisle, he agreed and we headed down together. As we got there a girl was getting rushed into the room, her long brown hair was tainted with streaks of blood. She seem unconscious from what I could tell, there was a lot of blood. Didn't look fatal but not good either.

"Female, reported by her husband to have fallen downstairs, many older bruises and abrasions," The nurse spoke clearly, the poor girl.

"Name?" Carlisle asked as he headed over. They probably didn't need him, she only

"Isabella Swan, one child and married," I must've made a sound because my dad turned around to look at me. He waved me over and I rushed to check if it was really her. There was no doubt about it, the round face and dark hair. I helped them do vital signs and bring her to a separate room to be checked for a concussion or brain swelling. Generally she was okay, normal heart rate and she was beginning to show signs of waking up. Some of her cuts needed to be stitched up and her head scanned once she awoke.

"Edward?" I heard a whisper as I was checking her files for past head injuries.

"Bella," I said before explaining her situation. "You are at the hospital, you are generally okay we just need to get your head checked and cuts stitched up," I informed her. She nodded looking around her a little. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, I fell down the stairs?" She almost questioned me, I nodded.

"Jacob is coming down in a couple of minutes, the nurses phoned ahead," I told her, she nodded briefly but her heart monitor sped up at Jacob's name. Just as I spoke Jacob entered, Bella's heart rate stayed up and didn't seem to be slowing down. This was suspicious but still within range.

"Bella, you really need to be more careful you are always so clumsy," Jacob spoke, it what sounded like a gentle tone. He always gave off a bad vive to me but that could just be me, obviously Bella loves him.

"I know I'm sorry Jacob, Do you remember Edward? He went to Fork's Middle School with me back in the day," Bella introduced me, I continued writing on the sheet.

"Yes I do. Nice to see you Edward," Jacob greeted but didn't offer to shake a hand. I dropped the clipboard onto the side table and went to make an exit.

"The nurses will get the rest of your things done, you should be fine to leave in an hour or so," I told her, she smiled almost forcefully as I left and she continued her conversation with Jacob. Jacob rubbed me the wrong way, the way he didn't even asked how she felt when he first came in, just insulted her clumsiness. Maybe I was over reacting but her heart rate raised at the mention of Jacob and when he entered the room. He was definitely suspicion and I didn't like him.

When I finally checked the clock I noticed I only had an hour before I needed to head home so I headed to my office to finish what I was meant to be doing while I was checking over Bella. I filled out some more paper work but couldn't stop thinking about whoever was hurting Bella. I needed to find out so I could help her.

_Thank you. -Bella Black_

Was the text I got late that night. I was surprised to say the least that she actually texted me since she hadn't before and she had my number for a few weeks now. I wasn't sure what to say back so I asked her how she felt and she of course said she was fine but she was thankful for my help. I took a risk and asked her if we could meet for coffee again but she responded with 'Sorry I can't' which that could have many meanings but I decided to take the approach that she didn't want to see me anymore and that was her decision so I would respect it.

* * *

Weeks then past without any word from Bella, Alice was disappointed but I kept calm about it. If she needed anything she would call, she was most probably fine. I went on with my normal business. Luckily Alice was preoccupied by Emmett and Rosalie's approaching wedding, too busy to bug me about Bella. However I was getting worried about her, someone was hurting her and I needed to find out.

I was still at my parents house after family lunch, Emmett and dad were watching a football game and mom, Alice, and Rosalie were in the kitchen chatting.

"Edward?" Rosalie asked as she turned the corner into the sitting room where I was. "Do you want to take a walk?" She asked me, I wondered if I should feel honoured to be invited by Rose to go somewhere, alone together, surely it was a big step for her.

"I would love to," I said. We headed out into the darkening yard and towards my favourite trail to the woods. She walked quietly next to me and I was waiting for to begin speaking.

"You never found out who was hurting Bella did you?" Her tone wasn't accusing, just curious.

"I asked her if she wanted to meet for coffee again and she declined. So I decided to respect her space and leave her alone until she wanted to contact me," I explained to Rosalie.

"Well you should respect her space but what about you just text her and ask her if she is okay. Maybe she didn't want to meet you for fear of her abuser finding out," Rosalie reminded me, she was right but there was really no right answer in this situation. "You are doing the right thing, just show her you care and you worry for her. Someone should've done that for me, I mean before Emmett," That was her first mention ever of what had happened to her, I was shocked that she opened up. "I know I can be distant and cold sometimes but it is hard for me to warm up to people after what had happened to me. Being hurt by anyone breaks your trust a lot, even more so when it is someone you cared for. Make sure she knows she has someone to go to if everything goes bad, be that person Edward,"

"I'm trying Rosalie I really am. I just don't understand," I admitted to my soon-to-be sister, she smiled weakly.

"It's hard to understand, why we don't leave hard relationships as quickly as possible but it's because of guilt, or shame, or sled-hate. I thought I caused it, I believe that what he told me was true, that I was a horrible person and that I didn't deserve love. I believed it all because of him, it is poisonous to have a relationship like that but we always stay in them too long," Her words were so true and raw, it was sad yet humbling to hear her say these things, she really had lived through a lot. "However bad the relationship was, the aftermath is worse. Trying to pick yourself up after being told for so long that you were worthless, it's not the same for everyone but for me knowing there wasn't much else in the world for me other than him kept me there. Kept me from leaving him, I was scared that I would have no where to go. That's where Emmett helped me, I was terrified of him but he still let me take my own time to get used to him. He gave me hope that someone else would one day love me, at the time we were just friends but he still cared which was enough for me. You need to be that for her, care about her and make sure she knows,"

I get what Rosalie was saying, she was so truthful and honest it amazed me, I didn't know Emmett knew her right after she left her situation I thought they met after it. I respected her so much more, she was a strong woman and I was proud for Emmett making that much of a difference in her life. "I'll make sure she knows I am here for her," I promised Rose, we headed back in comfortable silence and I was glad I got to talk to Rose about it.


	4. Chapter 4

_So I took one girl outside with me,_  
_Her name was Londy, she went to Junior High with me,_  
_I said, "Why you up in there dancing for cash?_

I got dressed again for work but I was early, I decided to walk down to that cafe where Bella took me since it was close to my work. Getting my favourite tea I took a sit and flicked through my photo. So many Facebook posts about non-important things, it was so amusing. A post by Jessica about one of her many failed first dates, honestly that woman was so strange. Alice has sent me her draft photos that Jasper took of Rosalie, they were stunning along with Alice's clothes. My sister was talented, just in a much different way than Emmett and I. I was always the science student, with straight A's in Biology and Chemistry I was destine for being a doctor, Alice excelled in the Arts and English, with Emmett standing out in the sports. None of us kids were favoured over the other but me following in my father's footsteps did help a little. Jasper's strong point was the Arts and History, a compliment to Alice with his calm stature and quietness, unlike Alice. Rosalie never talked much about her school life but she seemed like the English type of person, smart and precise with the way she talked and addressed people, but maybe she wasn't always like that, I had no idea.

The bell ringed for the door of the cafe, the second person to come in since I got there. It was Bella. "Bella? How have you been?" I asked her, she seem stunned that I was there. She stood there for awhile taking me in, she looked almost afraid.

"Yeah I am okay Edward. Don't you have work or something?" She asked, her voice tired, she didn't sound well.

"Yeah in twenty minutes or so," Did she not want to see me? She then tripped forward, I stood quickly to grabbed her hand to stop her fall. Not only did she hiss in pain but she flinched from my sudden movement. When I tried to quickly let go, more bruises were exposed from under her shirt. "Bella what happened?" I asked once again, she looked terrified now.

"Nothing happened Edward," She whispered angrily, I looked at her sadly.

"Bella, please. Don't try and protect whoever is hurting you," I didn't know if that would work, but she was seriously hurt now, she needed help.

"I'm not protecting him," She exclaimed, but that also meant she admitted that someone was hurting her. She started towards the door but I jumped in front of her, she flinched once again. "Don't touch me Edward," She hissed. I raised my hand in surrender.

"Bella, please," I softly spoke, she looked at me, her eyes clouding with tears. "Don't let someone get away with hurting you, you don't deserve it. You are worth more than that,"

"Edward you don't understand," She said, she was crying now and I hated to see her cry.

"Help me understand Bella. Help me help you," I begged her, she looked at me, shaking her head.

"I can't, he will hurt Ben," That broke my heart, she was protecting her son not herself.

"Bella tell me, I will call the police, you have somewhere to go. Ben will not be hurt," I promised her, she just stared at me, her tears clearing up. She started walking away now, there was no use trying to stop her this time. Her hair swung behind her, I don't know if she was angry or scared but either way I needed to know how to help her. "Bella don't run, it doesn't help anything," I yelled after her.

"Edward, he found out last time. He got so angry, I can't risk that again, what if he hurts Ben? Ben is my life Edward, nothing can hurt him. I can't tell you, I really can't," She seemed so honest in this moment, just like Rose did.

"I'm here for you, we could hire a lawyer, you would be protect, you and Ben. Just get out of it quickly please. No one deserves that," I pleaded with her, I needed something to convince her. She shook her head again, she wasn't convinced. "What if he kills you? You fell down the stairs Bella, you think I believe that shit? It's all a cover up isn't it," I admitted, I knew it was Jacob she didn't need to tell me for me to know.

"How did you know it was him?" She hissed angrily.

"Bella, the way he talked to you. The way he acted to seeing me, of course I knew. I wasn't going to say anything but I knew. I will help you, I swear I will," She needed to believe me. She looked at me straight in the eyes, staring me down.

"I can handle it Edward. Don't bother me again," She swore, She left me standing in front of the cafe alone and I didn't know what to do now. As she walked away I realised I had screwed up, I had my chance to help her and I blew it. I tried to take Rosalie's advice, I really did. I hope she knew that I am here for her, no matter what happens. I wanted to go over and punch Jacob Black so hard, I knew I couldn't though, it wouldn't help anything. I couldn't help Bella if she didn't want me to help her. She needed to believe that I was being truthful, maybe she was too hurt. But I needed to help her before she was killed.

"Dr. Cullen are you alright?" I was at the entrance of the hospital now. Jessica looked at me concerned, I nodded and we headed up together. "Daisy is on her second treatment of Chemo, is there anything else I need to do for her?"

"No I can't think of anything now. Just make sure her parents are informed about everything," I reminded Jessica, she nodded and we headed our separate ways. A little body stopped me on my way to my office.

"Dr Cullen?" She asked me, her large blue eyes round and scared.

"Daisy is something wrong?" I crouched down so I could talk to her easier. She appeared like she was going to cry, I didn't like seeing my patients upset, it was regular of course but it didn't hurt any less.

"What if I get sick from Chemo again?" She asked me, last time her young body couldn't take the chemicals, she was throwing up and running a fever the next day.

"Oh Daisy, it will be okay. Chemo is helping you," I reminded her softly, she nodded.

"I know that but I'm scared. What if it doesn't work for me? I want my parents," She teared up. Daisy's parents couldn't alway come to see their daughter. They both worked multiply jobs to pay for Daisy's care. Visiting hours could only be extended so many times.

"Your parents are working, I know it hard but you are so brave," That wasn't enough for her. "What if I come with you while you get Chemo? I can tell you about my crazy siblings," She smiled through her tears.

"I would love that," She looked excited now so I grabbed her hand and we both headed to the Chemo room down the hall. Once I got her settled in, I began my story.

"My siblings and I were always so crazy. So for father's day we decided to bake our dad a giant chocolate cake. I was only twelve with Emmett being ten and Alice eight. We used cake mix, and despite our mom being a great baker we didn't know how to do it. Emmett brought out mom's large mixer and we added the ingredients, not in the right order though. So this sloppy brown, chocolaty mess came out. We didn't know any better though so we put it into the oven anyway. Well it blew up! Splashing chocolate all over the oven, Mom was so angry but dad could do nothing but laugh at his covered in chocolate mix and sauce all over us. It was an adventure!" I chuckled a little and she laughed. She was such a lovely kid, with manners and nice things to say about everyone.

"What made you want to be a doctor?" She asked me, her bright eyes wide and curious.

"Because of kids like you!" I exclaimed giving her a poke, she laughed. "My dad is a doctor as well but I didn't want to do only surgery like him, I knew I wanted to do something with kids. So this was it," She smiled at my stories, the bag empty and her chemo done we headed back to her room. She was tired now and needed to rest.

"Thank you Dr Cullen," She said before I left, I gave her a smile and left her in her room to sleep. Bella was almost forgotten out the back of my mind, her angry words to be and her reluctance to get help. She was going to get hurt and there was nothing I could do about it now.

* * *

I was having a lazy night in and Emmett want to come over and watch the game, so here we were. Emmett in the living room glued to my TV and I cooking. Rose was sitting on the table, half talking to me and half just watching me cook. I was one of the only ones out of my siblings that knew how to cook, Alice could get by but Emmett burnt water. We decided on making risotto, which happened to be one of my favourite dishes. "Rose, I talked to her. Bella I mean, she told me to leave her alone," I admitted to her, I was still cooking, I didn't really want to look at her. "How can I help her?" Rose sighed from beside me, probably in disappointment of me.

"You can't. You can't help someone who doesn't want to be help," She told me, I knew she was right but I still worried about Bella. "She will hopefully come to you,"

"He has threatened the kid. He is just a toddler and he is getting dragged into this. This isn't fair," I told her sadly, mixing the rice into the cream. She fell silent for awhile and I thought how I might of crossed the line with her.

"What happened to me wasn't fair, I trusted him and I was young, naive. I didn't know better," She said sadly, the regret obvious in her voice. "In my need for reassurance that I was pretty, I got in with the wrong crowd, and thought that they liked me for me. How wrong was I?"

"Did he threaten you?" I asked her, I didn't know how far I could go but I needed to know

"Yes and my friends. I believed for awhile but while he was much stronger than me, he wasn't alway going to be stronger than everyone. Why do you think I found Emmett? I knew Royce couldn't beat him," She said his name, I didn't know who it was before. "But it is hard not to believe them when they threaten you, I mean its her child," I understood but staying with him isn't going to protect Ben and I needed Bella to know that.

"What if he seriously hurts her before she can get help, what if he actually does hurt Ben? I can't let this go on if I know what is happening," I reminded Rosalie.

"Edward, I know you mean well but you cannot help her until she wants you to and it sucks to say this but if she does get hurt it is not on your shoulders. You tried to get her help and she refused, that is not your fault," Rosalie reminded me harshly, she was right but I know if Bella was to get hurt the second person I would blame was myself, firstly Jacob of course.

"I don't know if I can do that Rose," I admitted to her, she nodded sympathetically. She was once Bella, a scared girl who wrongly trusted the man she met, if only Bella would understand I was only trying to help her, just like how Emmett helped Rose. I heard an loud cheer from Emmett and that could only mean one thing.

"We won! Go Chicago Bears!" Emmett yelled, he ran over to Rose and gave her a huge hug and she just laughed back at him, she loved his childish antics. I just got used to it over the years. I had food ready so I set it on the table and we all ate together. "I mean you should have seen it Eddie! Cutler did the most beautiful pass to Jeffery and then bing, bang, boom it was all wins for the Bears," Rosalie gave me a wink because we both had no idea what Emmett was on about but we did nod and smile in response.

**(Sorry the chapters are getting a bit shorter than before, I'm leading up to something big and I just need all the filler chapters before then to make sure I get all the information in before I get there. And no, I don't know anything about American football, is the wide receiver the one who scores, I don't know but oh well. Did you get the Bears thing, because its Emmett and Edward was from Chicago, ah ha ha I'm so good.)**


	5. Chapter 5

—

I'd been at work for six of my twelve hour shift, after doing a couple of minor walk-in cases filling in for one of the absent doctors. I was now wandering to go and check on one of my new patient, she was fifteen and diagnosed with Cystic Fibrosis. Her parents were planning on moving out here to Chicago but her condition got worse so she went ahead of her family to be here for treatment. Elisabeth was in her room, or so I got told but when I reached her room she wasn't there. I asked a couple nurses and they were under the impression that Daisy was still in her room. I searched the hospital floor until I caught sight of her brown hair. She was sitting on one of the benches out on the garden balcony.

"Hey can I join you?" She was looking out onto the silhouette of the city but I saw her nod. I sat down next to her, waiting for her to start the conversation. I had only met her when she first got admitted last yesterday and I already discussed her condition with her but I just had to make sure she was okay being here.

"Why are you here?" She asked, not exactly like she was trying to be rude but just short, I was used to that. I mean these kids are sick I can't exactly expect them to be super cheery all of the time.

"I just wanted to check on you," She sighed, teenagers were always the hardest to get on your side. I didn't blame them. "Hey I'm sorry, no privacy around here I know," I admitted to her. "I have problems with it all the time. I mean have you met the nurses around here they are always up in my shit," I know it was a bit cliche and I might be trying too hard but it was worth a shot. She whispered something under her breath but I completely missed what she had said. "Sorry?"

"They are into you," She repeated a bit louder. I didn't get what she was saying. "The nurses. They are into you, but the head nurse seems to be entertaining the idea that you're gay," Elisabeth said quite quickly, I was surprised she knew all of this.

"How did you know about all that?" I asked, generally curious.

"As a teenager many adults think you're stupid, too bad most teenagers are way more intelligent. Brains underdeveloped but at least not finished developed to be stupid," She was wrong though, I don't think she is stupid. I knew from the second she walked in, with her quiet but calculating demeanour that she was smart.

"I never thought you were stupid," I told her, she shook her head slowly. She didn't believe me but that was fine. "Did you ever want to be a doctor?" I curiously asked her, many of the sick kids did.

"No. I'm deciding between something extremely mundane or something exciting. Or exciting as life gets I guess," She admitted to me quietly. "Who knows if I will ever give live to get that chance," She said quietly enough that maybe she thought I hadn't heard her.

"Everything happens for a reason," Her eyes snapped to meet mine now, with her eyes narrowing she looked angry. "If you believe in that thing," I corrected myself because despite saying that I didn't believe it anyway and maybe she didn't too.

"Yeah right. That's why so many kids are cursed with cancer and diseases. To the point where some live their whole lives trying to battle it and lose anyway. Everything happens for a reason," She scowled at the idea, but I tended to agree with her angry outburst. It wasn't fair. "Like those people who say; 'Thank god my kid got cured from cancer'. Why don't you fucking thank the doctor that treated your child instead of your god. I mean you guys work hard to save these kids for almost no recognition," She angrily spit out. I had many clients thank their god of choice instead of my trained nurses or tested trials, I understood what Elisabeth was saying. "Sorry that was rude," She whispered back when she had calmed down.

"Don't worry I agreed with you," I said finally. She stood like she was ready to leave and I stood up with her. She was watching me again, almost to the point of where I was uncomfortable.

"Those nurses are bullshitting themselves, you are totally not gay," She said before walking off and I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not. I ended up excepting it as a compliment. I headed back to my office alone, but before I got there my phone ran. The name Bella, flashed across the screen. I picked it up and before I could say anything I heard banging in the background.

"Bella? Bella what is going on?" I panicked into the phone.

"Edward? Help me please," I heard her beg, there was more noise in the background and I was beginning to get more worried by the second. "Thornwitch road, house 22. Please come quickly I am so scared," She whispered into the phone, there was no more reply from her but I could hear the banging and then she must of hung up because the phone disconnected. I knew where that road was, it was a block away from here, I called the police as I ran out of the hospital and towards the address Bella gave me. There were so many bad scenarios going through my head and it was panicking me. What if I was too late? I shook that thought out of my head as I ran, I was on the right road now but I was only at house 15. So I sprinted the rest of the way to 22, they were run down buildings that probably cost very little but that wasn't the reason I was here. I could hear the banging from outside and there was yelling. The door of the house was opened and I slowed to look around. Then there was a huge bang like someone had broken down a door, then I heard Bella scream and realised that was exactly what had happened.

"Jacob please," She was begging with him, I ran up the flight of stairs, to find Bella cowering in the corner with Jacob standing in front of her his back to me. Bella spotted me, and her eyes begged with mine. I didn't know if I could take Jacob down but he was obviously either intoxicated via alcohol or drugs and was dangerous. She scream as Jacob went to grab her and I pulled backwards on him. He stumbled back obviously very confused on what was happening. He then realised who I was. I could hear the sirens in the background, I just needed to stop him for now.

"Get the fuck out pretty boy," He spat out, his breath stank of drink. He took a lazy swing at me but I easily blocked it, sending a throbbing pain up my arm. I didn't know how to do this but I remember what my brother told me, do not tuck your thumb in and wrist straight so you don't break it. And I took a swing directly to Jacob Black's face. It hit him square in the left cheek, he looked disorientated but I took another one and he fell heavily to the ground. Bella looked worried now, but I didn't think it was for Jacob. She ran pass me to the room next door, she swung the door open and I realised that was Ben's room. Ben was cowering in the corner of the room much like Bella was. She embraced her son and he was crying into her shoulder.

"Sir? Hands up," One of the policemen said to me, now I realised how bad it looked for me standing here with one passed out man on the floor and a woman and her child cowering in the corner. I was fucked. "Put your hands up!" I was about to oblige.

"Wait! It wasn't him. He came to help me, it was my husband Jacob Black," Bella exclaimed in my defence, the policeman turned his attention to Jacob who was just coming conscious. "Please get him away from my son,"

* * *

Both Bella and I were taken to the police station to be questioned, Ben was sitting in the reception while we both got questioned. Bella was getting her bruises pictured and measured to make sure it matched Jacob's larger hands rather than mine.

"Can you repeat that again Mr. Cullen?" The inspector asked me. He was recording my statement on what had taken place this evening.

"I had gotten a called from Bella, she begged for my help and told me the address of the house. I called the police as I ran from the hospital, where I worked to the address given to me. I found Jacob Black trying to break down the door and he was successful but I pulled him off Bella as he went to grab her. I punched him twice in the face before he went down," The inspector nodded as he turned off the recorder.

"I think we are done," He said finally. I looked over at where Bella was.

"Do you know how long they are going to take? I would like to make sure Bella has somewhere to stay,"

"I'm not sure when they will be done but you can go wait with her son," I went over to join Ben who just looked as tired as his mother did.

"Are you okay Ben?" I asked the young boy, he nodded his eyes still tearing.

"Why does Dad do that?" He asked me, my heart broke at that since I didn't know what to say. It was a horrible experience for that young boy to go through that.

"Because he is a bad man. No one should treat your mom like that, do you understand?" I informed the small kid, he nodded.

"When I am big enough I will always protect my mom," He told me, I was glad Bella had someone looking out for her, even if it was just her four year old son. Ben jumped up now and ran to give his mom a hug, she embraced him and I looked away from their moment.

"Thank you Edward," Bella said to me, I waved her off like it was nothing. It really wasn't anything though, anyone in that situation would've done the same.

"Do you have somewhere to stay? You should make sure you are safe," I reminded her, she nodded.

"I'm not going back to that house, it is his house anyway. They gave me a name of a woman's shelter where I can go," I looked at her, angry that she would think I wouldn't help her.

"Stay with me," I said almost to quickly.

"I don't think I am comfortable about that," Bella said to me, I was disappointed that she didn't trust me but I understood.

"I'm sorry. You know I am just trying to help, I have two extra rooms, it is in a safe building," I tried to convince her, I wanted to make sure she was safe.

"I don't have many things Edward, I need clothes and stuff," She said quietly almost like she was embarrassed.

"My brother's girlfriend will have some extra things to lend you for now, she's a bit taller but it should be okay until we can go to a store," I seemed a bit desperate now but I couldn't help it.

"But how can I repay you Edward?" And that reminded me of how I met her. Her run down house was probably only paid by her salary, Jacob most likely used all the other money for drinking. None of it matter to me, money was never an issue.

"Seriously Bella, it doesn't matter," I tried to get my point across to her. She sighed in defeat, she knew I was right.

"Fine, but only for awhile," She finally said. I pretended to agree with her but I could really care less how long she spent staying with me, my apartment was lonely anyway. I gestured for her to head out of the station, we took a short bus ride back to my place. Even Ben was quiet. When I got back to my place I showed Bella around.

"The two extra bedrooms are here, you can use both or not I don't mind. The kitchen is left and down the hall is my room. The tv room is over there and thats about it," I told her, she looked around for awhile.

"Ben is super tired so I'll" She said awkwardly.

"No problem I will be in the TV, I'll ask Rosalie for some clothes," I walked off while Bella put her son to bed. I was so happy that Bella was safe now. The phone ran a couple times before Rose picked up, it was almost 10pm. "Rose? Bella is here at my place," I said simply.

"What? What happened?" She asked me, I was really too tired to explain to her over the phone.

"I'll tell you later, I was wondering if you can bring some clothes over for Bella, she didn't want to go back to the house?"

"Of course, I'll be over in ten minutes," I waited around, grabbing a lemonade from the fridge and sat on my computer on the couch. It was awhile before Bella came back out again. "Is everything okay?" I asked her, she looked exhausted now, even more than earlier.

"Yeah, it's just a little different. Ben doesn't understand what is happening but he seems to like you," She told me, I was glad Ben seemed to trust me, that was good for Bella to then trust me as well. I gestured that she could sit if she wanted so she sat in the armchair to the left of me. I didn't mind the silence but she might of. The doorbell shook us before.

"Come in Rose," I said just loud enough for her to hear. Rosalie enter the apartment with two bags of things. "Bella this is my sister-to-be Rosalie, Rosalie this is Bella," I introduced them both and I grabbed to put the bags in front of Bella's room. I could hear the two talking quietly but I wasn't sure what it was about. I came back to the two sitting at the table together. I wish Bella and Rosalie could be friends considering the circumstance but I could only hope.

".. If you ever need to talk you can call me," Rosalie told Bella, that was what I had heard from the end of their conversation. Rosalie then got up to leave and I showed her out. "She doesn't seem all that scared of you but just be careful please Edward," I nodded and Rosalie gave me a smile before she headed out. Bella was taking a glass out of the cupboard when I came in, she didn't really seem bothered by me so I was glad. As she grabbed the glass off the high shelve she dropped it and it shattered below her. She turned to look at me, her eyes terrified. I walked over to help her pick up the glass but when I leaned down to pick up the pieces she flinched away from me. I looked at her not really knowing what to say.

"I know its hard but you don't have to be afraid of me," I reminded her gently as I kept picking up the piece, then I noticed her ankle had a cut from the glass.

"It's fine really," She seemed to have noticed that I saw the cut. After I quickly picked up the piece I grabbed a tissue and passed it to her. She looked at me strangely but thanked me for it anyway. "I'm sorry," She said then, I was still disposing of the glass.

"For what?" I asked without even turning around, there was silence from her then. I had to face her now because I could tell what she was even thinking. "Seriously? For what?" I asked again.

"For breaking the glass. For cutting myself. For flinching away. For being scared," She listed off, I could her the hysteria building in her voice. "Why don't you ever get angry? I broke a mug, something that was yours. Why aren't you angry?" She was almost yelling now.

"None of those things are your fault so why should I be angry?" I asked her back calmly, I wasn't going to fight with her. I could see tears in her eyes and I didn't know why she was upset.

"But.. Jacob," She said then in response, I didn't have a temper but I tightened my fist at his name.

"Bella please listen. No one is meant to lay a hand onto other when you are in a relationship or really anytime. Real relationships are not built on fear or blaming. Whether it be the male or the female being the abuser. It is all wrong," I tried to tell her, I could tell by her face she still didn't believe me. "Jacob was wrong. You shouldn't be afraid of your partner. None of that is right,"

"I know that but I thought Jacob was different, I believe him that I was the problem," She admitted.

"Well you weren't," I replied shortly.

**(So there is that, thanks guy for reading and leave a review if you have any ideas for where this story could be taken.)**


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, for once a long long time, there was a smell of cooking breakfast. I quickly got dressed and headed outside to the kitchen. I could tell Bella was upset when she turned to put the eggs on the plate and her face was red. She was sniffing a bit too and I could help but ask.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked her, she looked shocked because she probably didn't hear me enter. Her eyes were red but there weren't any tears anymore. She passed me a plate and I thanked her. "You really didn't have to make breakfast," I reminded her, she nodded and put the pan back into the sink, I would remember to wash it later. "Sit with me please," I told her, she looked at me eyes sad and she brought her plate over and sat down as well.

"The police station called, they said I needed to hire a lawyer because Jacob was accusing me of false accusations," She told me, I was angry, even after she finally got away he was going to bother her. "I don't have the money Edward, he is going to take everything I worked for," She told me, I didn't know what to say, obviously I could pay for somethings for her until she got back on her feet but that wasn't what she wanted. "If I refuse to testify against him, I can just file for divorce but nothing will happen to him and he will probably ask for all of the money and the house."

"Bella it is really up to you but you are more than welcome to just stay here, it really is no problem," I tried to tell her, I knew it wouldn't help much. "What about Ben?" I asked her, she looked at me her eyes like that of a sad puppy.

"I don't know," She teared up again. "I think I just have to file for divorce, I can't go through with the court case it will be too much," She told me, I was glad she was discussing this with me.

"My sister's boyfriend, he is a lawyer. If it is only a divorce case he should be able to help you," I told her, I mean Jasper was a lawyer for a company but he has helped me with things before at the hospital. "I'll ask him for you, don't worry Bella," She nodded, I heard the door creak open and Ben was there at the door.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" He asked her, she smiled at him and opened her arms for him to come and he did. He stole a bit of her eggs after he kissed her on the cheek. "Are you going to work Mom?" Ben asked her, that reminded me of where she worked. She really wasn't very safe there and my despise for strip club probably didn't help.

"Please don't go Bella," I begged her, she looked at me confused.

"I have to make money some way," She reminded me, Alice then popped into my mind.

"My sister is opening a store soon, she could use some help getting it set up and running. Maybe you could work for her," I could see her reluctance. "I promise she would love the help, she would love to meet you," None of that was a lie Alice was a super friendly person and has wanted to meet Bella for awhile. Bella sighed but nodded. I was so happy she agreed.

"When are you leaving?" She asked me now, I checked the clock. It was only 8 now and I start today at 9.

"Half an hour," She nodded before checking the fridge again.

"You really need more food Edward," She smiled at me, I was happy she was joking around with me. "Should I go today for you?"

"That would be great and I really do, boy by himself doesn't remember to buy food," I chuckled back, she smiled but just shook her headed at me. Ben smiled really big then.

"Does that mean we can buy pop tarts Mom?" He asked super excited, Bella looked at me then. I smiled at Ben and laughed.

"Why don't you go with your mom and pick out somethings you want as well? As long as your mom allows it," I smiled at him, he looked at his mom and Bella couldn't help but smile. I finished my eggs thanking Bella once again before washing up the plates and pans before getting my bag of papers for work. Before I left I handed Bella some money for food. "Please buy whatever you want," It was way more than she would need for food but I gave it to her anyway. I left then and headed to work.

The first thing I heard when I got in was Jessica telling me Elisabeth refused her inhaler meds earlier and no one could talk to her. I headed towards her room and this time she was there. She had music playing out loud and was just sitting there staring at the wall of her room.

"Would you like something Dr. Cullen?" She asked me then, I was standing in the doorway of her room. She didn't look particularly angry, almost sad if I were to guess. The sounds of Ed Sheeran played from her phone, Don't if I was correct with my song knowledge.

"Ed Sheeran right?" I said as I walked in and sat on the chair closest to the door, she looked at me observing what I was doing. She nodded slowly obviously confused at what I was doing. The chorus of the song came up then. "_Don't fuck with my love, that heart is so cold," _I sang along to the 24 years olds song. Bella was still looking at me but I could see the whispers of a smile on her face. "I'm not that old I know Don't," I told her, she rolled her eyes at that playfully.

"Didn't you come here for a reason?" She asked again, I sighed, I knew she was leading me to a trap.

"Meds," I said simply, she nodded before zoning out and looked at the wall again mouthing the words to the end of the song. "You have to take them, you know this,"

"Yeah, yeah so I can live and shit. I know," I knew she was doing this all for attention but I could entertain the lonely teenager for now.

"I get your situation Elisabeth, it's hard," I tried to tell her, she shook her head.

"_I'm a mess right now, inside out. Searching for a sweet surrender but this is not the end. I can't work it out, out. Going through the motions, going through us." _She sang out, her voice echoing along the small room. I assume she was both singing and answering me. I could play this game too.

_"All my hopes, all of my words are all over written on the signs," _I paused for awhile before continuing. "S_ee the flame behind my eyes, burns so bright_," She cocked her head at me, the song produced the best response on her side then.

"_Easy, baby, maybe, I'm alive," _She smiled at the irony of the song.

"_Put your faith,_" I trailed off then. It still worked but I knew she knew the next part. "And no, you didn't mess up this time," I said, she couldn't help but laughed at our antics with the song. I was impressed as well.

"Not to shabby Dr. Cullen," I smiled back at the younger girl before tossing her inhaler to her.

**(Second half, sorry I am half-way through the next chapter!) **

* * *

After a long day, I headed back home. I could hear Bella playing a song from the sitting room. When I entered the room, she stopped the music.

"Don't stop on my account," I said loud enough for her to hear, She stuck her head around the corner as I headed to meet her.

"You don't mind?" She asked me, I shook my head. She turned it on a little lower this time, I recognised this song as well. The All-American Rejects's song. Bella hummed along as she sat to read once again. I grabbed a soda and sat on the couch with my computer. The song saying _Dirty little secret _reminded me a lot of Bella. Maybe she did the same with her songs, relating them to her. Or maybe I was reading to much into it. I checked the fridge to see what Bella bought for us. I laughed at the box of pop tarts on the desk realising Ben really got his way with his mother. There was the extra change from the shopping on the table. "Did you ask your sister about the job?" Bella asked me, I'm surprised she even remembered that.

"Yeah she wanted to know if all of us would meet her for lunch tomorrow? She wants to meet Ben, Alice loves kids," I told her, Bella nodded. Just then Ben walked into the room.

"What are you doing Ben? You should be asleep," Bella told him off lovely, he dragged his feet over to her.

"I can't sleep momma," The boy told her, she patted the couch next to her and he sat next to her while she was reading her book. Now I could see the resemblance, the light brown hair of the both of them, the round eyes, Bella's eyes just lighter than Ben's. Ben snuggled closer to his mother and Bella allowed it, she was a great mother.

"How was the hospital?" Bella asked me, she was sweet to ask that.

"The teenagers are rebellious as always," I replied to her simply.

"Isn't it hard?" She asked me then, I looked at her, confused by the change of conversation. "Watching those kids, some of them dying," I got this question a lot, not even so much by other people but by myself.

"Of course it is. I just have to remember I should saving more people than die. Well hopefully," The apartment mood suddenly dropped. "There's a new girl, Elisabeth. It is hard to get through to her. She is here alone she was going to come later when her family were going to relocate her but she had to come earlier for treatment,"

"What does she do?"

"Ignore the nurses, postponed her own medicine. She has Cystic fibrosis, the outcome could be bad if she doesn't find lungs," I told Bella, the transplant list is hard for teenagers but worse for adults, she is lucky she is young enough to be bumped up the list. With Ben softly snoring next to I thought of an idea. "Why don't you come to see her? She's lonely, I'll ask her if she wants to meet you," Bella smiled at me.

"After lunch with your sister then,"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

"Edward!" Alice called to me from the table she was sitting at, Bella and Ben trailed after me. My kid sister gave me a huge hug before also giving a hug to Bella. Bella looked mildly uncomfortable and I cursed my sisters friendliness.

"Alice I saw you last week, calm down," I laughed at her, she gave me a look. The Alice look.

Despite my sister being small I knew not to mess with her since she was young. When she was about four I tried stealing her toys, as every older brother did. It didn't end well, soon I was begging for mom and dad to help me. Alice stole her own toy back before coming into my room and throwing all my stuffed toys onto the floor, a large mess was made before dad came up to check on us. Toys were spread everywhere and a very calm Carlisle ordered both of us to pick it up, lets just say I knew not to bother her ever again.

"How have you been Bella? Surviving my crazy brother?" She asked, Bella gave her a small smile.

"Of course," Bella simply replied.

"His house not too messy," Alice winked at me, I rolled my eyes at her but Bella just giggled

"Not at all,"

"So what were are here for, you want a job at my new store right?" Alice asked her, Bella nodded. "Have you had an experience as a model?" Both Bella and I cringed at the question and Alice ignored us and continued. "You want more of a steady income correct?" Alice asked Bella and Bella nodded. "Okay I have an idea. What if you both work as a model and working the shop as a cashier,"

"I don't know much about dresses or clothes," Bella admitted to Alice.

"That's alright, I have another worker around all the time who is serious about clothes," Alice reassured Bella.

"What about Ben?" Bella asked Alice nervously, Alice turned to look at the small boy who was sitting quietly playing with a couple straws. Alice gave him a ruffle through his hair.

"He can come if he plays as quietly as that, but when he can't be quiet Edward can take him, right Eddy," I looked at Alice, she chuckled at my response but when Bella looked at me I nodded. "Edward is great with children," I chuckled at Alice's assumption.

"She isn't wrong," Bella smiled at me, I rolled my eyes.

"I hope I am, I work in paediatrics," I laughed, Alice got this look in her eye and I knew she was going to tell Bella some story.

"Eddie didn't always want to be a doctor," Alice smiled to Bella, I groaned in fear of the story Alice was going to tell. "He once wanted to be a professional baseball player. It was when he was about 10, he played in the local little league. He was always a fast runner,"

"Still is," I interrupted my kid sister. She rolled her eyes but continued her story.

"So a baseball game was unfolding and Edward was playing outfield. When the batter hit a fly ball, well a fly ball for a bunch of 10 year olds. Edward being the speedy little boy he was, watching the ball ran to catch it. The ignorant and blind boy he is, he ran straight into the side boards. Effectively breaking an arm and ruining his dream of being a baseball player." Not only did Bella and Alice laughed but so did Ben and I sulked to myself.

"No shame Edward," Bella smiled at me before patting me on the shoulder. The feeling of her hand lingered, which made me realised that had been one of the first time she had touched me. The girls went on talking, well mostly Alice while Bella listened. They seemed to be getting along really well and I was happy that Bella has a female friend to talk to.

"I need to head to work, you guys should talk more. I'll text you Bella if Elisabeth wants to talk to someone," I told them both before walking off in the direction of the hospital. I smile as I look back and see them still deep in conversation, I was happy for both of them. Alice was the only girl in the family, other than being pampered by Esme, she still felt a little lonely when with family. Wherever Alice went there was always a group of friends behind her, whether girls or interested boys but she never quite found it the same as Emmett and I's relationship. I tried to stay close with Alice, that allowed me to have a good sense of style with constantly having to shop with her.

One year Alice seemed different, she had less friends round the house and seemed to not want to hang out with me anymore. Then she came to me, sitting on my bed she told me what she was feeling. Alice started having feelings for one of her best friends, she thought she was lesbian. I didn't know what to say, I mean she was my little sister and of course there was nothing wrong about being gay. I tried asking her what made her so worked up about it and why did it matter so much. She told me she wasn't sure if she was gay or not and it was bothering her that she couldn't figure it out. After talking to her for awhile I reminded her there was more than just gay or straight, also that she didn't have to conform under any of the categories if she didn't feel like it fit. I'd never seen her happier and she told me she still had feelings for both men and women. She kissed me on the cheek and ran out of my room, I was always glad she felt like she could tell me because to this day I don't think she ever told our parents, she just came home with a few boys and girls when she was in college and told us they were her girl/boyfriend and of course Esme and Carlisle never took a second look.

"Dr Cullen, How was your lunch?" Of course it was Jessica asking, I flashed her a smile.

"Yeah it was good, do you know if Elisabeth is still in her room?"

"I believed she was last in the library," She replied so that was the way I headed. I navigated through the busy hospital hallways until I reached the old library. I had to do a quick look through before I found Elisabeth sitting in one of the aisle with her back towards me.

"Dr Cullen," She said greeting me, despite I hadn't said anything yet nor I thought she seen me. I threw away my shock because this girl was always a constant surprise.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her moving to sit in the chair facing her back, but she turned to chair to face mine.

"As shitty as always," She said while bookmarking the book she was reading. "What brought you here to see me?"

"How do you know I'm not looking for a book?" I retorted smiling, she rolled her eyes but I could see the slight smile appearing, curling her lips upwards.

"You are sitting here aren't you?" She asked, she was quite a smart girl.

"My friend wanted to meet you," I said simply, Elisabeth's smile dropped.

"Why?" She said, almost angrily. "Is this just because my parents aren't here, you think I need someone? Or is your friend a shrink or something?"

"Bella Swan is far from a shrink, I told her about you and how intelligent you were. She just wanted to meet you, also since you don't have many visitors I thought it would be good for you," Elisabeth rolled her eyes but didn't protest.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She paused for a second, looking straight at me. "No wait, scratch that. She's the girl you are into right?" I had a beep on my pager and I raised my eyes at Elisabeth.

"Who knows," I said before getting up and leaving, Elisabeth would figure it out eventually.

—

"Are you sure she wants to meet me?" Bella asked curiously, Ben was holding her hand and waved at me.

"Hey little man, how was the rest of lunch with Alice?" He gestured for me to get closer, so I did.

"Your sister is a little crazy," He paused then. "But she's nice!" I laughed at his answer and Bella rolled her eyes at her son.

"Elisabeth is fine Bella, she's curious to meet you I'm sure," I said simply and gestured for the two to follow me. The hospital was rather quiet after the lunchtime business. Elisabeth was sitting in one of the couch chairs, drawing in a art book.

"Dr. Cullen," She said as she closed her book, she looked at Bella and smile. "Nice to meet you Miss Swan," Bella laughed a little.

"That makes me feel incredible old, you can call me Bella," They shook hands and Ben popped out from behind Bella.

"Hi! I'm Ben," Elisabeth's face lit up a little bit.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Ben," Elisabeth said back cheerfully.

"Why are you in a hospital?" Bella looked shocked that Ben would ask something like that, and she was about to tell him off but Elisabeth beat him to it.

"Because, I don't have very great lungs," Elisabeth said simply, Ben pouted a little and Elisabeth just smiled. "It's okay, Dr. Cullen takes very good care of me," She said looking at me, I smiled at her. I had no idea she even cared for my help.

"Eddie's a very good doctor!" Ben exclaimed and I playfully cringed at the kid's new nickname for me.

"Yes he is," Bella said as she went to sit in the opposite couch from Elisabeth. "Do you have any siblings Elisabeth?"

"Yeah I do, an older brother but I've always love kids," She said as she tickled Ben and Ben fell down laughing but she didn't let him hit his head on the floor. There was a comfortable lull in the conversation before I heard my name being called.

"Dr Cullen," I turned to see Daisy with her eyes tearing up.

"Hey Daisy, what's wrong?" I asked her worried as I walked over to meet her. I leaned down to talk to her.

"I don't feel very well and I really miss my mommy and dad," She said as she began to cry.

"Hey why don't I come keep you company in your room while you get some rest?" I told her, she nodded and I told her hand and led her back to her room. Her room was decorated with toys and stickers, everything the girl wanted. She laid down on her bed and I sat on the seat next to her, I didn't know what to say.

"Can you tell me another story?" Daisy asked, of course I couldn't ignore her big eyes as she asked me, so I racked my brain for a story to tell her.

"You asked me last time why I wanted to be a doctor, so why don't I tell you the first time I realised I wanted to be a doctor," She nodded and waited for me to get started.

"When I was about 10 I wanted to be a baseball player, Alice my sister can tell you the whole story behind that one. But short story short, I wasn't a very good player. However, I knew this girl in my school and she had cancer just like you. Brie was her name. She had osteosarcoma, watching her quickly get sicker and sicker made me feel terrible and since my dad already worked at this hospital I saw her a lot around this very ward. We always met up and either sat in the library or in the garden and talked together.

One day she didn't meet me around our usual time so I went looking for her, in the library, in the garden, in the cafe and I couldn't find her. So I checked her room, I was only down the hall when I heard the loud nurses and doctors. She had gotten really sick over night and had to go into emergency surgery. My dad was appointed the surgery, Dr. Carlisle Cullen is his name if you've ever met him. My dad rarely did paediatric surgeries so I knew something was really wrong. Coming out of the surrey my dad sat me down and told me. Brie had to have her leg amputated to stop the cancer spreading. I was crying for my friend who now would have to live her whole life without a leg but my dad said the emergency surgery probably just saved her life. The cancer had not spread to her body and they were optimistic that it wouldn't spread," I took a pause, really remembering my friend.

"How was she after the surgery?" Daisy asked me.

"She was hysterical, so were her family but after my dad explained to them the reason behind the surgery and the need of it, they calmed down. Never had I seen a family as grateful to my father as they were. Brie had to do a lot of physical therapy with her prosthetic leg, but all-in-all she was left with a slight limp and to this day many people don't realise she has a fake leg,"

"That's why you wanted to become a doctor? Because your dad saved your friend?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, I wanted to become a doctor because if I could save just a single life by a being a doctor it would make a huge difference to just one family, and maybe that difference wouldn't of happened if I never became a doctor," Daisy was quiet and I knew she was thinking of herself.

"Am I on that list of children you have saved?" I sighed before answering her in the best way possible.

"No Daisy, you saved yourself," I told her, she was looking out to the door so I turn to see who she was looking at, it was Bella and Ben. "I'll be back in a second Daisy," I headed towards the door and closed the door behind me.

"That was beautiful what you said to the girl Edward," Bella said, I had no idea she was listening.

"How much of that did you hear?" Bella's eyes widen and I realised she thought I was angry. "Hey, I'm not angry, I was just curious,"

"I'm sorry, that was personal wasn't it?" She said quickly, I waved her off.

"It's fine," I paused before reminding myself what I was going to say. "Did you two want to head home now?"

"Yeah we did, if thats okay with you," Bella said quietly.

"You have your kay right? My shift doesn't end until late so don't wait up,"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

I awoke to screaming, not that of Ben which was my first thought but of Bella. I ran down the hall to her room and I found her sitting up breathing deeply trying to calm herself. The time on her clock read five in the morning, I had only been home for two hours. I did know if she didn't realised I was there but when I saw her look up towards me she gasped. "Bella? Are you alright?"

"Edward," She sighed almost in relief, I knew exactly who she had mistaken me for. I stood there in silence, confused at what I should do or say. So I waited. I must have been standing there for almost ten minutes before she spoke, she was so quiet I barely heard her. "I'm so scared," Was all I heard her say. My heart broke at her words. I could hear her take another breath to say something so I let her continue. "I'm scared of the future, of how can I live with these demons. I'm scared of you,"

"Bella, I know it's hard but you don't have to be afraid of me, I won't make you do anything you,"

"That's not what I meant Edward," She whispered, I was confused now. "I'm scared of what I feel for you," There was a pause in the air, I didn't want to make her feel rejected or anything like that, but I had no idea what to say. "Oh my god. I am so sorry," She said taking about her words.

"No, no. I just don't know what to say Bella," I walked closer to her, sitting on the furthest part of the bed from her.

"You are so different from him. The furthest possible person to him. He was harsh, tough, big, mean. You are none of those things. You are kind, patient, caring. Something I alway wished Jacob to be," She admitted to me, despite her messy hair and groggy eyes she still looked beautiful. Who was I kidding?

"Bella, I don't know how to say this either, but I've been lying to myself. I'm falling in love with you," I told her. She didn't say anything, I moved closer to her pressing my lips to her. She didn't move and it took me mere seconds to realised what I had done. I pulled away, running out of the room like a coward I was. Not only did I run out the room, but I ran out the house. Of course, to my luck, it was raining and here I was walking in a sheer shirt and sweatpants. At least I'd wore clothes to bed this time. I kept walking, pushing the thoughts out of my head. I didn't want to think about how much I screwed up. Kissing a girl who was untrusting of men, I knew I was wrong but why had I still done it.

The rain was soaking me, through to what felt like my bones. I had arrived at a dark park, which during the day was quite inviting, now it wasn't so. The dark used to scare me, as a kid I was upset when Emmett and I moved into our separate rooms because having him there made me feel better. I know the saying, Jasper says it quite a bit, children are afraid of the dark not because of the lack of light, but because of the lack of sight. Now I really understood the quote. Looking around the silhouettes of trees did not scare me, but the shadows covering the ground and the areas around the trees were daunting. I wasn't a child though, I didn't run around in fear, I simple walked right into it.

When I was younger there was this night, when it was storming that I had a horrible dream. It was of Zombies over running my house, of course I couldn't sleep afterwards. I sat there awake for awhile trying to read or do something but the feeling of dread wouldn't leave me alone. There I heard footsteps down the hall and before I could think the worst a voice called me. "Eddie, are you still awake?" Alice asked me, she came in the door, herself only being five or six. I invited her in and we sat on the bed together. Both of us unable to sleep.

"Did you have a bad dream Ali-cat?" She nodded and I didn't know what to tell her, consider I too was scared. "Why don't we sleep back to back, then we have the whole room in view and nothing can get us?" I suggested to her, and she did as I asked. That was later how our mother found us, lying back to back fending off monsters.

There was no Alice here this time to ward off monsters with me, there are two similarities between then and now, that is my demons are all in my head. I wanted to help Bella, I really did. I never wanted her to think I only wanted to help her for my own selfish reasons but now that might be exactly what she thinks. Without a phone or a key, I didn't know what to do. I look around the street, after having wandered through the park I was a lot further away than I had thought. I headed to the closest place I knew on this street. Walking quickly through the rain before finding the stone stairs that led to the house that I knew. Ringing the doorbell a few times I waited. I could hear movement as someone approached the door.

"Edward?" Rosalie asked, she quickly let me in, tossing me a towel as she did. I tried to warm myself up as she passed me a warm mug of tea. "It's Bella isn't it?" I nodded simple as Rosalie sighed. She sat down as well, waiting for me to warm up and talk to her.

"I kissed her," Rosalie didn't seem all that surprised, neither did she seem angry.

"I thought there was a problem?" She asked raising her eye brows. This happened to be why I loved Rosalie, her bluntness never ceased to amaze me.

"That is the problem Rose. She isn't ready for this, she was just telling me how much her feelings for me scared her," Rosalie looked angry now.

"Who are you to assume what she feels Edward? Maybe she is ready, maybe she isn't, that is not your decision to make for her. I know you are trying Edward, and you really do care about her but do not treat her like a vase you are afraid to break. Ask her what she wants talk to her like a normal human being. Of course she is afraid, she might not even understand real love, or at least she hasn't felt it from Jacob. It is not your job to protect her," Rosalie growled at me.

"But she," Rosalie didn't let me continue.

"There is no but Edward. Ask her what she wants and listen to her. She does not need you to coddle her, help her understand what you want so she can decide for herself," I understood what she meant and of course she was right. We fell into a silence, there was nothing left to say in that conversation. "Let me get you some of Emmett's clothes," She said finally and I realised how cold I still was.

"Where is Emmett?" I realised our talking had not stirred anyone.

"He was finishing packing up his house and stayed so late that he just slept over there," She told me simply. I felt bad for crashing at her house since my brother wasn't even home. She tossed me the clothes, and I quickly changed the shirt so I could get warmer. "I don't have an extra bed so you'll have to crash on the couch," Then my sister-to-be left me and somehow left me feeling both better and worse about the Bella situation.

* * *

The door slammed shut and I knew it had to be none other than my brother. "Emmett I told you to be quiet," Rosalie told him off quietly, I smiled at the antics of the couple.

"If Eddie want's to crash at our house then he will be awaken as I please," Emmett bellowed out, I rolled my eyes but of course he could not see it.

"Edward, not Eddie," I growled at him, I could hear Rosalie laughed a little in the background as Emmett bounded over to me.

"Trouble in paradise big bro?" Emmett laughed, I finally shook myself awake and sat up. "Too bad not everyone can have someone as awesome as Rosie," Emmett said moving over to kiss his fiancee. I stretched myself awake, not even bothering to do anything about my mop of hair.

"Shut up," I growled at him, my brother never ceased to have enough energy to annoy me.

"Fine fine. What would you like for breakfast, grumpy king?" Emmett asked me, he was heading over to start some breakfast.

"Eggs and cheese?" I responded, he nodded as he began making breakfast. I went over to sit at the kitchen table and Rosalie joined me.

"You got work today?" She asked, as she began to flip through a newspaper.

"No, had an overnight shift until three last night," I told her, she nodded and raised her eyebrows.

"Good, then you have all day to figure out what to say to Bella," Rosalie was right on that one, and then I realised Bella probably had no idea where I was. I hit the table in realisation and Emmett spun around.

"I already told her," Rosalie said simply, I knew she meant she told Bella where I was last night.

"Jesus Eddie," I ignored Emmett's stupid nickname for me this time.

"Also, she's at work with Alice," Rosalie always knew what to tell me and when.

"Did she say anything about me?" I dared to ask Rosalie, Rosalie looked at me with piercing blue eyes.

"Not anything I am going to discuss with you," She said bluntly, Emmett decided then was a good time to pass me some food. "When are you leaving for work Em?" Emmett works as a sports teacher at a local school, I don't know who let him near children but they did.

"In ten minutes," He passed Rosalie a plate of food as well. The food was good, unsurprisingly. Somehow Emmett became the good cook of the family.

"Don't worry I'll leave with Emmett," I told Rosalie, she nodded but said nothing.

"So what really happened last night?" Emmett asked as he finally put his own food on the table. I looked to Rosalie and she tilted her head.

"Edward had a bit of an overreaction to what happened between Bella and him," Rosalie said for me, it was a bit embarrassing but she was right. "He will solve it though," Emmett quickly finished his food and we getting ready to leave. He said goodbye to Rosalie for the day and we headed off together. He started up his car before asking me.

"Where to Edward?" He asked, I sighed.

"I might as well go see what Bella and Alice are up to," I told him, he nodded simply. We drove in silence for awhile, no one speaking. "How did you do it Emmett? How did you get Rosalie's trust?" It was a question I'd been to ask him for a longtime.

"Patience and love," I had never heard my brother so serious about something. "It isn't easy Edward but if you really care you won't mind that its hard," I didn't need to ask him anymore before he dropped me off in front of Alice's shop. "Don't screw this up Edward," He said before driving away. I sighed, if only I knew how not to screw up. I looked up at the store, it was amazingly decorated which I'm sure was helped by Esme. It had a pale blue and white theme, that run throughout. The front wall completely made of glass but was covered by mannequins showing off Alice's styles. What I loved about Alice's fashion is that it caters to both sexes, but that also meant she enjoyed making me wear some. I took a step indoors and the bell alerted someone to my presences.

"Edward," Jasper greeted me. He was tinkering around with the camera in his hand, that made me wonder if Alice was making Bella do some modelling. I looked around, curious to see where the girls had gone. "They are in the back," Jasper said simply. Jasper was never one for talking so I just waited, the girls were taking a long time.

"Hi Edward!" Ben called from behind the desk, he was preoccupied playing on one of those pinball machines. I waved at him and he went straight back to his game.

"Did something happen?" My eyes flicked to Jasper, he still had his back turned to me, I didn't understand what he meant. "Between you and Bella?" I wonder if Bella had said anything.

"How do you know that? Did she say something?" I asked him curiously. Jasper was very similar to Rosalie, quiet and calculating but not rude. Well Rosalie could be very rude I was sure if she tried. Jasper was always a good match for Alice, cooling Alice's hot energy.

"She didn't say anything, I can just tell," He said, I nodded not doubting that Jasper did have some incite to people.

"Something happened last night," Jasper nodded but turned to me this time.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here," Jasper despite being a company lawyer took a minor in psychology, an interesting degree to say the least. I could hear Alice now, her loud voice from behind the walls.

"You look fine!" Alice growled, most likely to Bella. I didn't hear Bella's response but I could heard Alice's. "No one cares honestly, you look good," Alice said, I could hear them getting closer. Then I saw Bella, dressed in a familiar outfit of Alice's. It was a simple white top, with beading along the collar but it was sheer, paired with dark skinny jeans and high heels Bella looked stunning. She saw me then and froze, I didn't know what to say. "Edward, nice of you to join us. You can help me hold the reflectors," Alice not skipping a beat pushed Bella towards their little set up. Jasper handed me the reflector and I was directed where to hold it. Bella looked uncomfortable next to me, twiddling with the end of the shirt.

"Edward!Angle it up," Alice barked at me and I followed my sister's command.

"You looked great Bella," I whispered to her, she stopped fiddling with her shirt then and looked at me her eyes soft.

"Bella, come on pose," Alice snapped, Bella rolled her eyes quickly at me. I was surprised that Bella knew how to model, and then I remembered where she used to work. "The shoes as well," Bella listened and manoeuvred to bring the shoes into the picture. I could hear Jasper clicking away at the camera. "To the left a step Edward," Jasper clicked on, he whispered something after and the clicking stopped. "Looks good everyone thanks," I rested the reflector on the backdrop as Bella went to get changed.

"Edward?" Bella called softly, she was still in the changing room so I walked over. "Can you help me unzip the shirt?" The sheer shirt unzipped from the top down to the middle of her back. As I slowly inched it down more of her thin back was exposed. I practically held my breath as I unzipped it, holding myself back.

"There it's done," I replied, I backed out of the room.

"Thank you," She whispered. I knew we needed to talk, but I didn't know what to say to her. I ran my hand through my hair, tugging it gently.

"Take her to lunch and talk it through," Alice said, I had no idea my sneaky sister was even behind me. I nodded, Alice was probably right, I should just talk to her. When Bella came out in her normal jeans and a shirt I got ready to ask her.

"Are you hungry? Ready for lunch?" She nodded quickly but flicked her eyes to where Ben was sitting. I remembered we still had the boy here.

"He can stay here, I have some sandwiches in the fridge for the three of us," Jasper told Bella, she smiled at him.

"Thank you, if he causes any trouble just call me," Jasper nodded, they gave each other a look before Bella and I left and wondered what that was about.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked her, she shrugged so I walked towards where I knew there was a little diner.

**(A bit slow but you'll have to live until some action happens!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

We sat there, both have had ordered but still have said nothing. I knew I needed to start but I just froze up, what could I say.

"If you didn't want me you didn't have to prove a point by kissing me and then running away," She hissed, it was one of the first time I had heard her angry. My face must've looked like a kicked puppy because she soften when she saw my expression.

"I didn't," I paused struggling on what to say. "That's not what I meant for you to think, I swear to you," She looked skeptically but said nothing while she waited for me to continue. "I didn't think you were ready. I now know that I shouldn't have presumed what you wanted," Bella's eyes softened now, as she sighed as well.

"Why did you run?" She brought it up again, I was honestly ashamed of myself.

"I don't know Bella, I just panicked I guess. I didn't trust myself," She looked at me then and I just wished I could hear what she was thinking. Then her face shifted to sadness, I tried to put my hand on hers just to comfort her but as I did she moved it away.

"Edward you know I am trying to trust you but it's hard," She took a deep breath. "I want to try something with you, but we should take it slowly, alright?" I smiled at her idea.

"That sounds perfect Bella," She then touched my hand gently right as our food arrived and I knew it meant a lot to her. We ate in silence for awhile, just enjoying each others company. "Alice's is opening up her shop tomorrow, so I'll be working there quite a lot of days. I was wondering about options for Ben while I'm working," I was glad she even asked me about that, she was including me.

"Well whenever I'm home I can take him obviously and you can take him to work sometimes like Alice said. I usually work day shifts on Tuesday's and Thursday's. Why don't you look up some day cares in the arena? It might be for him to meet some other kids," I suggested, she smiled at the idea.

"Yeah I will, thank you for everything Edward," I knew what she meant but it still felt strange her thanking me since what was I meant to do? Just leave her? I wasn't that type of person.

"Do you have enough stuff for Ben? Do you need anything?" She shook her head but it was too quickly for her to have actually thought about it. "Bella please don't worry about the money,"

"But you've done and spent so much on me already," Her eyes were sad but I would't let her feel like this.

"Bella please," She looked at me and must've realised how serious I was this time.

"I mean we don't need anything but I'm sure he would love some toys, I've never be able to afford him cool toys," I was thinking about where I could take him.

"Why don't I take him when you go to work tomorrow? Would he be okay with that?" Bella smiled, I was so glad to see her happy these days.

"Edward, he loves you. I'm sure he would love to go out and do stuff with you," I hoped it was true and Ben really did like me. I realised how close us three had gotten, considering everything that happened. I knew I wanted something to happen between Bella and I but I wasn't going to rush anything. I had a plan on what I wanted to do. Just because of our situation didn't mean I really knew her so I was going to take her on dates. They weren't going to be fancy but most certainly fun. I was going to enlist Ben to see if he could tell me anything about his mom that would help me. Then my phone rang, it was the nurse's station. Before I could even say hello Jessica was talking.

"I have news," She sounded, not so much panicked but just urgent.

"What? What's wrong?" I didn't want to think about the worst possible scenario but I couldn't help it.

"There's a lung for Elisabeth," That's all I need to hear, Bella looked at me wide-eyed.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes max, ask Carlisle if Dr Curie can preform the surgery," I told the nurse before I hung up. Bella didn't seem to need to ask so I threw money on the table and we walked quickly out the door. I needed to head back to the shop to grab one of the cars, it was too long of a walk. Bella still didn't say anything, when we got to the shop I tried to find Jasper. "Can you drive me to the hospital?"He felt the tension and the room so he just nodded.

"Call me Edward, please," I nodded to Bella before I ran off with Jasper. While I was glad there was a lung available, I knew I wouldn't make it in time for the surgery but I still wanted to be there to oversee. It would be a long surgery and I knew Elisabeth's parents wouldn't make it in time for her waking up so I would be there.

"How bad is it?" Jasper asked me, I knew he was driving as fast as he could but I was impatient.

"Not bad," He waited for me to continue. "One of my teenage patients will be going into surgery for a lung transplant, her parents won't be able to make it so I'll oversee her,"

"Do you need anything? I'm assuming you'll be there awhile,"

"I'll be there until she is stabilised, which should hopefully be early tomorrow morning at the latest, so maybe someone can drop off some clothes tonight?" Jasper nodded, he pulled up into the hospital drive nearest my ward. "Thank you so much," I yelled as I began to jog into the hospital, I had to pull up some ID on my phone to flash to some nurses before I came to the prep room for surgeries. Elisabeth hadn't gone under yet, I checked her board before making my way to her. Dr Curie was doing her surgery so I was glad. Elisabeth took one look at my normal clothes and looked confused. "I'm not doing your surgery, but the doctor that is I know is very good," She nodded, she wasn't her usual self and I could tell she was scared.

"When will my family get here?" It said on the board but I knew she would be disappointed.

"The earliest flight they could get was 6 tonight, so they'll be here a few hours after your surgery," She was a strong girl but she couldn't help her face fall at that news.

"Will you be there?" She asked me, I could tell the drug was starting to kick in finally so she would be brought into surgery in a couple minutes.

"I'll be there when you wake up, don't worry," I told her, she smiled really groggily. The nurse showed up to cart her away but Elisabeth told her to wait a second.

"Dr Cullen?" She said,looking over at me. "You look good in normal clothes," She then got carted off and the nurse winked at me jokingly and I couldn't help but laugh at Elisabeth's admission.

* * *

"Dr Cullen? Your friend is here to see you," One of the nurses called, I was in the ICU waiting for Elisabeth to wake up but I could see Alice waiting outside for me.

"Here's some clothes you asked for, did you need anything else?" My sister asked me.

"No I think I'm okay, thank you and tell Bella I'll hopefully be back no later than midnight," It was already eight and Elisabeth had been out of surgery for an hour. "My patient's going to wake up soon, so I'll see you tomorrow or something," I told Alice, she smiled and began walking out of the hospital, I left the bag outside the ICU and went back in. Elisabeth's eyes were twitching which meant she was waking up, I got the whiteboard for her to write on since she would not be allowed to talk and pressed to button for one of the ICU nurses to come over.

"Okay Elisabeth, squeeze my hand if you can hear me," The nurse said to her, the nurse smiled so Elisabeth must have done what she asked. "Good, you know what we explained to you about post-surgery, no talking, Dr. Cullen has a whiteboard for you to write on," Elisabeth's eyes cracked open at my name and I just cracked her a smile. The nurse was adjusting and checking the equipment, I felt inadequate I was very out of my element in the ICU. Elisabeth shut her eyes, her face cringe slightly probably due to nausea which was common post-surgery of any kind. Elisabeth put her hand out for the whiteboard and I passed it to. She began writing just cracking her eyes to make sure she was writing straight. She had girly but neat writing, not surprising. She flashed me the board and I laughed making the nurse look over, she peeked at the board.

_You looked better in jeans. _

My phone buzzed as a message rolled in, I smiled at the message and Elisabeth looked at me questioning. "Your parents landed they will be here in just over an hour," She seemed to relax at the news and I was glad it made her happy. She then wrote quickly again on the whiteboard.

_You don't do ICU patients. _

It was a statement but I still nodded, confused on where she was going.

_Then why are you here?_

"Because I care," I meant it both in a patient way and just a normal way, she was a remarkable teenager.

_What about your girlfriend? _

I rolled my eyes because Elisabeth knew very well that Bella was not my girlfriend. "Not my girlfriend, she's at the house,"

_Your house? _

She was trying to dig into my personal life which I really shouldn't go into. "Yes," I said simply, Elisabeth seemed disappointed with the lack of information out of me.

"Dr Cullen you should go and get some food or a coffee," The nurse shooed me away so she could continue some work on Elisabeth so I did. When I reached the cafe I saw a familiar blond head.

"Dad," I greeted him, he smiled at me and poured me a cup of coffee. We don't see each other too often due to working in different departments and therefore different wings of the building, other than when we met for lunch or in cafes.

"How's the patient you were watching?" He asked as we sat down together on the couches.

"Elisabeth, she just woke up and the nurse is walking her through protocol," As I started to drink my coffee I began to realise how tired I really was.

"You looked exhausted, it isn't protocol for you to stay for an organ transplant patient," I nodded, Carlisle did seem to always remember little details about my department.

"No it's not but her parents couldn't make it in time so I oversaw it," Carlisle looked at me worried and I knew what he was thinking.

"You always were too attached to your patients," He commented, he was right. I cared too much, I treat sick children, it's hard to watch some of them.

"I know Dad, I know," I said, reminiscing about all my past patients. I still remember nights when Carlisle would be called in for late night emergencies, it would happen quite often when my siblings and I were kids. He'd run off during or after dinner, sometimes while we spending time as a family. I knew he was working and he loved his job but it still hurt to have him run off instead of stay with us.

"You know deaths of kids or teenagers always hit me hard,"

There was one night he left in the middle of one of our movie nights. He got a call and then just ran off, leaving Alice and I alone. Esme and Emmett were at one of Emmett's sports event. Alice kept asking me why Dad had to leave, she asked me if he cared more about his work than us. I knew she was wrong but it still hurt to hear. We stopped watching the movie and just hung out in my room until Esme came home. Alice and I were just talking, we got over the fact that our dad had left us. We stayed up late and heard Carlisle come home at almost mid-night. We sneaked out and stood on the stairs before we heard Esme asking him what happened. He told her, his patient had died. We wondered what made this patient so special, Carlisle had patients die on him quite often and it never hit that hard. He told Esme that the patient was a teenager who got into a driving accident on the highway. He admitted to her that all he could think about was how that could have been one of his kids, one of us. Then we realised how selfish we had been to think that he cared more about his job than us.

"I remember Dad," I said, finished off my coffee. There was silence and I knew I had to say something that would comfort us both. "The goal is not to save everyone, but to save as many as you can," I said the quote I practically lived by, the one Carlisle taught me when I first told him I aspired to be a doctor. I head back to the ICU, I told Elisabeth was asleep when I approached but she cracked her eyes open when I sat down. "I would've got you food if you could eat," I told her, she nodded knowing herself she couldn't eat after such an invasive surgery. My pager buzzed, the front desk alerting me that Elisabeth's parents were heading up to us. "I'll be back in a second," I told Elisabeth as I stepped out of the ICU to meet the parents.

The arrived through the elevator, before coming towards me. Elisabeth's parents surprised me, her mom obviously coming from asian with darker skin and dark hair while her dad had pale skin and blond hair. Her mom appeared nervous while her father not so much. "It's very nice to meet you Mr and Ms Hodges, Elisabeth's surgery ended an hour and a half ago and she woke up thirty minutes ago. She seems stable for now but she will in the ICU up to a week from now," I walked them to the door as Elisabeth looked up and smiled brightly at her parents. Her mom headed to see her but her father turned to me.

"We just wanted to thank you for everything and staying with her throughout the surgery," His voice grateful and low.

"There's absolutely not problem Mr Hodges, your daughter is a remarkable girl," I told him and he just nodded looking at his daughter.

"That she is," He spoke before walking in to join his wife and daughter. Elisabeth looked at me before I turned to head home and mouthed a thanks.

**(Thanks my lovely readers, something very intense 'might' happen next chapter or the next so be ready.)**


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke the next morning. The pale light of the seeped through my window and I tried to shake myself awake. I looked at the clock before realising Bella would be leaving for work in an hour and I was taking care of Ben. I decided I was going to take him somewhere, even if somewhere was just a park before getting him to pick out some toys. I got changed into just jeans and a shirt before heading out to the kitchen. I didn't see anyone but I heard the shower on, I presumed that was Bella. I mixed together some pancake batter before frying them up, I ended up making about ten so I would probably have left overs but thats okay. Bella came out of her and Ben's room when I was boiling some water for tea.

"I made pancakes," I gestured to the pancakes on the table. "Would you like some english tea?"

"You drink english tea?" She sort of laughed as she sat down to eat some food. "Yeah I will actually, thanks,"

"Yeah, Carlisle spent a lot of time in England so he passed on the tradition, plus I drink too much coffee for work," I smiled at her before passing her the mug of hot water and an tea bag before joining her with my mug.

"How's Elisabeth?" Bella asked, I smiled at the thought of the girl.

"She pulled out of the surgery and was doing okay last I heard. Her parents flew in late last night," Bella nodded before tasting her tea and taking a couple bites of the pancake. "My cooking acceptable?"

"Of course," She laughed as I took ate some of my own pancake.

"Ready for a day with my lovely sister,"

"Your sister is very interesting," She smiled and I knew she didn't mean it in a bad way.

"She's energetic and a bit excitable but yeah she's good," I said, Alice was definitely interesting. "Jasper almost counter-balances her,"

"Jasper was very nice, he seemed to just understand me. I mean when I was talking to him, he asked how I met you and I didn't have to explain myself on some of the topics, he just understood," I knew what she meant, Jasper was so understanding and in tune with people emotions, it was truly amazing.

"Good, I'm glad you two get along," We then heard a shuffling in Bella's bedroom and little footsteps before a head poked out of their room.

"I'll be there in a second," Bella called to her son before finishing off her drink and going to help Ben. I decided where I was going to take Ben for the day, I just hope Bella approved. I put out some pancakes and milk for Ben while I waited. "Now go over there and eat your breakfast," Bella playfully commanded her son. He did as he was told, sitting in the seat that he could barely even cover half.

"How was your sleep little Ben?" I asked him smiling, he looked up at me looking a bit annoyed.

"I'm not little," He hissed at me, Bella gave him a glare. "But I slept okay, thanks for asking," He ate up all the pancakes as I finished off my tea. Bella checked the clock before standing up.

"I should get going, you'll be good right Ben?" She asked her son, he nodded confidently before Bella gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Don't be too crazy boys," She said before leaving the apartment, leaving me with her four year old son. I should've been nervous, I work with kids all the time. The difference was these kids, due to harsh conditions, were forced to grow up to quickly.

"Where are we going Edward?" Ben asked me as I began to put away some plates. I didn't know if I should tell him but I probably should so I can get his input on the location.

"How does the zoo sound to you?" A smile spread across his face, and I knew I chose correctly. I shot a quick text to Bella before we headed to the car to make sure the zoo was okay and her text confirmed that she was good with it. "So what animals do you want to see?" He thought for a little while as we began driving to the zoo, before his eyes lighting up.

"The tigers!" He exclaimed, I was happy he was excited. I knew what animal I wanted see again, the rare times I've been to the zoo, they were the only animals I looked forward to seeing. "We also need to get some photos of elephants for mommy! She loves elephants," Once we reached the zoo Ben skipped ahead to get in line for tickets as I chased after him. We waited in line for a few minutes, it wasn't too crowded considering it was a weekday. I asked for an adult ticket as well as a child's ticket the awkward moment was when the lady told Ben she hoped he had a good day with his father, as in me. Ben quickly yelled out.

"He isn't my father!" Of course the lady gave me weird look but I quickly walked away as Ben walked off without me. The kid was energetic to say the least, I chased him as he skipped off towards the entrance to the zoo.

"Ben wait up!" I called to him as he slowed down to wait for me. We walked in together, picking up a map and Ben was leading the way to the tigers. Ben was pretty quiet the whole way there, but when we got there his face lit up and he ran to the glass viewing area. We were on ground level to the tigers so you could see them walking around.

"There's even a cub Edward!" He said excited, he was right and the cub was only young but was cute.

"They are very pretty Ben! No wonder you picked them out," One of the zoo keepers were standing against the wall, she was smiling at Ben's excited posture, he was straining to see them.

"Can you guess how old he is?" The girl asked Ben, she was gesturing to the cub. Ben cocked his head at the cub for a second before answering her.

"A year and a half?" He guessed, she broke into a grin and came over to us.

"He is a year and 8 months, so you were very close,"

"What's his name?" Ben asked curiously.

"Rogers, he was born here at this zoo," The cub was making it way over to the left side of the viewing station and Ben walked over there to get closer, leaving me with the girl.

"Your son is very cute," I cringed at the girl's words, second person today to make that assumption not like I could blame them though.

"He isn't my son," I could tell she was waiting for the explanation. "A friend's son, his dad is out of the picture," I said cryptically, the girl gave a knowing look.

"Well his mother is very lucky to have you,"

* * *

"Now since you have finished your hotdog, where do you want to go last?" I asked Ben, we were about ready to leave the zoo soon. We had seen the elephants and taken a picture for Bella. We ventured into the bird cage which I wasn't too thrilled about.

"What about an animal you want to see?" Ben asked me as we stood to leave the small cafe.

"Okay I'll lead the way," I told him, I knew in which general direction they were in and signs helped too. We trudged along, passing the flamingos, which always managed to smell disgusting. Taking a left at the monkeys we arrived at the large ground-land enclosure.

"Where are they Ed?" Ben asked me as he strained to look around, then around the rock he walked out of his hiding spot. The city's only wolf. Wolves were always my favourite, at least behind enclosed walls. They were majestic and held themselves with such pride, despite mostly being solitary animals. With their beautiful coats, a mix of greys and whites. The wolf wasn't doing much, just wandering around his fake mountain pen. "He looks bored," Ben commented, of course he was right.

"He probably is Ben, the pen is just a bit small for him," I said my voice dropping at the words. A stood there for another minute or so before we began to leave, not saying much just walking. It was nearly one in the afternoon and Bella was getting home at four, we still had to go shopping for some toys for Ben. Ben waved bye to some of the staff at the gate and they smiled at him, everyone loved him. The little boy was a joy to be around, smart and fun. You could tell how similar he was to his mother, the big brown eyes. He needed a haircut soon if you asked me, his hair tickling his eyebrows. "You'll be going to daycare tomorrow, does that sound okay to you?" He looked deep in thought for a second.

"Yeah I can make some new friends! I only knew the kids from the park near my house," He remarked, he did look really happy though. I was glad he was looking forward to it. "How's the girl from the hospital?"

"Elisabeth? She's good last I heard, just had lung surgery," I told him, we were pulling out of the zoo now towards the local toy store. I got a text from Bella telling us when she was getting home. When we pulled up in the toy store Ben looked very excited, he was jumping in his seat before we got out. When I stopped the car he practically jumped out of the car, running towards the store. "Ben! Watched out for cars please,"

There was no stopping him now, I was jogging after him to make sure nothing happened to him. By the time I entered the store I lost sight of him. I walked quickly around the first aisle, seeing his brown hair disappearing down the corner, I headed in that direction unable to see him again. Mild panic ran through me, if Ben was to injure himself with me I don't think Bella would trust me anymore. I called out his name a few times but had no response. This kid will be the death of me. I searched the cars section, the princess section even the ninja turtle section as well, or whatever they were called. Then I heard his voice, I raced over to where his voice was. "Leave me alone," I heard him say my heart dropped, who was he talking to? He was standing in front of a man, with long black hair.

"Hey! Leave him alone," I barked at the man, knowing he looked like bad news. He looked familiar too. "Ben you okay?" I whispered to the boy, he nodded his expression angry.

"Edward Cullen, fancy seeing you here," The man hissed, I took a closer long. His long black hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. He was ripped, then I realised about the reserve. He was Jacob's friend. "It's Paul by the way," Paul, the same Paul that tried to fight with Emmett throughout high school.

"Nice to see you again,"

"I would say the same if it was true. To bad you are screwing Jacob's ex," I glanced at Ben but his expression didn't change, maybe he didn't understand.

"I'm not doing anything, now please we are leaving," I said simply. Paul looked smug but I could tell he wasn't going to let us leave.

"Why don't you leave Jacob's girl and kid alone then? He wasn't all too happy to be knocked out by you," Paul hissed, I glared at him again, Carlisle would not be proud if I clocked him in the face, self-control Edward.

"It is none of your business, now please leave us alone," I saw another man, quite a bit younger though coming towards. I sighed, I didn't need more trouble from these guys.

"Paul! What the fuck are you doing?" The man yelled at Paul, they both looked angry. "Get the hell out of here, I told you not to come to my work place. Sam will not be happy with you," I assumed he was referencing Sam Uley, the 'leader' of their little gang.

"Don't tell me what to do Seth," Paul however did head towards the door and Seth looked smug. When Paul finally left Seth turned to us.

"I'm so sorry about that, please let me help you out with some toys," He looked down at Ben smiling widely, Ben looked puzzled in response. "Remember me Benny? I used to bring Jake home sometimes," Ben smiled then, obviously recognising the man.

"Uncle Seth!" Ben gave him a hug, if Ben trusted him then so did I.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I stuck my hand out to him, he shook it firmly.

"I know who you are but I don't get involved with Jake's shit anymore. He went off the rails a long time ago, but I vowed to watch my brothers from the rez even if they were shit," Seth admitted to me, I wasn't interested in talking about Black anymore.

"Ben go get some toys, we need to head home soon before your mom comes home," I told him, he wandered off again but slower this time with Seth and I trailing him slowly. The silence grew between us too, I didn't want to bring up anything to do with Jacob so I said nothing.

"You and Bella?" Seth sort of began, unsure of what to ask.

"Nothing's going on between us, not really anyway. She's just staying at my place until she decides what she wants to do," I said offhandedly knowing that anything I say will be told to Jacob most probably. Finally Ben had picked out a few race cars and I paid for it at the register with Seth. He waved goodbye to Seth and I while we walked to my car, that was not a good end to our day together. Ben was silent and I realised he hadn't said much to me after the whole Paul situation. Maybe he did understand what Paul was saying about Bella and I, I hoped not. Finally when I stopped the car outside my building I turned to him. "Is something wrong?" He looked at me, there was no escaping now. "Was it something Paul said? You know you can ask me anything," He fiddled with his fingers refusing to look at me.

"Are you and my mom like?" He didn't know what word to use, and honestly neither did I. I knew this would happen after Paul's comments.

"Ben I'm being completely honest with you. I like your mom, quite a bit, but nothing is happening between us. We are just friends," I must have looked convincing because he nodded and I could tell he wanted to say something else so I waited.

"Do you want to be more than friends?"

"I'm not sure. I can wait until your mom decides what she wants, I can't make that decision for her," Just then I could see Alice's car pulling up behind us and Ben jumped out to greet his mother.

**(Thanks guys, leave me a review)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(I apologise in advance)**

A long day shift left me beat, groggily making my way home. As I entered the apartment I saw Bella sitting on the couch, reading. She smiled as I enter and I gave a wave, smiling at our awkward greeting.

"How was work?" She asked me, I smiled at the seemingly domestic question. A normal greeting for others yet for us seemed so strange considering the circumstances of Bella's stay.

"Usual. Ben asleep?" It wasn't unusual for Ben to be asleep before 7, I didn't know how he did it though. She nodded simply, I made my way over to check what I had in the kitchen.

"Would you like me to make us some dinner?"

"I would love that Edward," I started on one of my favourite dishes to make, risotto. The dish takes forever to make but was one of my favourite western dishes. Esme spoilt us with amazing Thai and Indian food so now I crave it all of the time. The spices and different flavours in some of the asian cuisines can never be replicated in western style food. Stirring the risotto was calming, therapeutic almost. "Seth called," Bella stated, my heart leaped. I never told her, I don't know what held me back but I never did. I stayed silent, not sure of what to say. What might escalate the situation rather than help it. "Why didn't you tell me?" Silence. The stirring risotto filled the room. "Edward, answer me,"

"I don't know. I didn't know what to tell you," I admitted turning to face her, she wasn't angry her eyes were soft.

"Edward, Paul harassed my son and you didn't care to mention it," I looked down, casting my eyes away from her guilting eyes. She was right of course. "He said something didn't he? Something that bothered you,"

"He told me to leave you two alone, and accused me of having sex with you. In front of Ben," I was getting angry now, what Paul insinuated despite him knowing nothing. The nerve of the man.

"Edward, he is trying to get at you. You are letting him win by getting angry. All that matters is what we know, not what others think," She told me softly, I wondered how she stayed so calm. What these men have done to her, what Jacob did to her and his friends turned a blind eye to, it was unforgivable. It made my blood boil and my hands clutch the pot until my fingers went white but I took a deep breath and let it go. I concentrated on cooking for awhile, Bella had gone silent. The risotto began looking good and the vegetables were cooking on the side. I heard Bella walk up behind, she passed me to grab some plates and cutlery. The feeling of her so close nearly made me shudder. I plated the dishes then, also grabbing a bottle of wine for us. Bella and I sat down together, silent but comfortable.

"Ben seems to like you," She said quietly, I was glad that he did. "This is fantastic food,"

"I learned from the best," I said referencing Esme, Bella was stunning. Even though she wasn't dressed up or wearing make-up she was still beautiful. I could tell she's put on weight, good weight since she's come here. She looked healthier which made her look even better. "You look good Bella," She blushed then, thanking me quietly.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me,"

"It was my pleasure," The lack of talking spread then, I knew it was one of the best time to ask something like this. "There's no pressure or anything but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a real date one day," She stopped chewing and I thought that maybe I fucked up. "You really don't have to but I do like you and I think you are so stunning," My phone rang then, I knew it was something to do with work. I had a bad feeling when I saw the ID was of the ICU. Elisabeth. I had just picked up when someone started speaking.

"Dr Cullen, I was told by the parents of the patient that I should call you,"

"What's wrong?" I said frantically. "Is it Elisabeth?"

"Yes, Elisabeth's body has until now had fine response but her vital's have quickly declined, I've been told to ask you if you were going to come in,"

"I'll be there, tell the parents that I'm coming," I grabbed a few of my things, telling Bella that it was an emergency. I ran out to my car, it was drizzling at this point and it was cold but I had no jacket. I raced through the street, nearly running some red lights. When I got there, the hospital was quiet with only the usual night staff working. The ICU was busy per usual and I quickly found Elisabeth's parents. "What's happening?" The mother was sitting, her face straight but obviously upset.

"They aren't sure, she suddenly felt very sick over a few hours, they think an infection have hit her lungs. She isn't conscious anymore," The father's voice was dead, I could tell that we did not have good odds here. The head nurse was coming over.

"We've done some rushed blood tests but we aren't sure what's causing her decreasing vitals, she's on and off consciousness,"

"What's it looking like?" The father asked the nurse, she face after that question told it all.

"We don't think she'll pull through, her body is dramatically declining," The mother began crying then. There was a sudden noise and then raised voices and the nurse ran back over to where Elisabeth was. I couldn't see much with all the nurses but I saw her body seizing. Everything slowed down for me, I saw all the nurse frantically trying to help her, but then everything stopped. I knew her heart had stopped. I could see them trying to restart her heart, I could see it all and so did her parents. The nurse looked over at us then, through the glass we saw her shake her head. The parents broke down, I stood there shocked. I didn't know how long I stood there before I collapsed onto one of the chairs.

I didn't know I was crying until the father called me. I looked up at his sullen face before he told me he was taking his wife home. I nodded not really saying anything, he thanked me for caring. How was life fair? To allow a teenager like her to die, she was destined for greatness and even in the short time I knew her I could tell. I was way over my head, I never should've allowed myself to get this attached. I must've sat there for a long time before I heard my name called by a familiar voice. Looking up I saw Carlisle, I must've looked bad because he came over.

"Oh son," Putting a hand over my shoulder it was like I was a kid again. "The nurse called me," He said as an explanation, this was so embarrassing I was a seasoned doctor and here I was crying.

"I'm sorry," Was all I could say to my father, he nodded pushing me to stand up. We headed towards where I presumed his car was parked because my car was parked out front. He drove me home, the dark streets sobered me up. "What am I going to do?" He let me finish knowing me too well. "I just bawled like a child in front of other staff, they are going to think I'm incapable of working,"

"You'll be allowed a week or two off to get together again," His tone was blunt, he was disappointed. "I'm not angry Edward,"

"You're disappointed," I stated for him, he sighed.

"No, I'm not. You are allowed to be upset, but I made these same mistakes when I was your age, getting too close to patients. I get it but you need to control it before it destroys you. Trust me Edward," We'd arrived at my house at this point, the light was still on meaning Bella must've waited up.

"Thanks dad,"

* * *

I woke up before reading the text about having two weeks off from work. Reminding me of the night therefore regaining my shitty attitude. Rolling out of bed I headed to take a shower, passing by the mirror I realised how bad I look with red eyes from crying. I'd talked to Bella when I got home telling her what happened to Elisabeth. Bella was upset as well but not as badly as I was. Once I was changed I headed out to grab some breakfast before remembering that I needed to pick up my car from the hospital. Bella was in the kitchen making coffee already.

"Want some tea?" She asked me, I just nodded in response to her. She started heating some water as the coffee machine brewed her usual coffee. "Feeling any better?"

"Not really," I didn't really want to talk about it anymore. "Are you working today?"

"Yeah, I need to drop Ben off at daycare before. What are you doing?" She asked me politely.

"I need to go pick up the car at the hospital, is Alice going to pick you up?"

"She is in about half an hour," She passed me my tea and we drank our drinks together. I didn't feel good at all, this sadness was just sitting in my heart. How many kids have I seen die at this point, how much death did I surround myself with?

"I think I'm going to walk to get my car, might be nice to take a walk," She gave me this worried look, I knew she was worried how I was taking Elisabeth's death but I wasn't going to lie and say I was okay because I don't think I am. I left then heading towards the hospital. I hadn't talked to Carlisle since last night and I didn't really know what to say. 'I'm sorry for embarrassing you?' I mean it wouldn't reflect well on me or my dad, I wasn't a new doctor but I was on the younger side they might think I'm not stable enough to deal with my patients. I cared about my patients and that's what made me a good doctor but it didn't work in my favour sometimes. It hit me harder because Elisabeth seemed to have known that she was headed towards her own demise, she was aware of how serious surgery was for her condition. Children like Daisy, their childhood was stolen for them and some of them will never grow to adults but they were as aware of the possibility of death and what it meant for those around them.

I'd arrived at the hospital, the sky still bright. I didn't really want to see anyone this morning so I quickly headed to my car but I had horrible timing. Walking out of the doors of the hospital were Elisabeth's parents, her father holding a box of what I presumed were his daughter's stuff.

"Dr. Cullen how are you?" He asked me politely, I didn't really know what to say.

"You can call me Edward, I'm not working today," He smiled at me before putting out his hand for me to shake it.

"I'm really thankful for all you did for my daughter,"

"Oh I don't think I did too much, she was a lovely girl," This was so awkward for me, I had no idea what to say.

"She talked about you when she called us, she always talked about how you were one of the better paediatrics and how well you treated her. She hated being treated like a child and you never did that to her. She was really thankful for that, you made her feel like she had control again," He told me, it was weird hearing that she talked about me to her parents, almost flattering how good she made me sound. "We are holding a memorial for her next week back in San Fran, I would love if you could make it," I thought about it for a second and maybe it would be good to get away from here and the hospital.

"I would love to," Both of the parents smiled at me.

"We will email you the details," He said finally before they head to their car. I thought about what kind of memorial you would hold a girl like Elisabeth but I guess I would find out wouldn't I?

* * *

I'd been sitting around moping, doing some paper work for the hospital that I never finished. I decided to go and meet Bella, as well as Alice, at the shop. I drove over there expecting to find the girls but instead I only saw a messy mop of blond hair. The bell on the door ran as I entered and his brown eyes snapped up. "Nice to see you Edward," He greeted me quietly, his calm nature always shone through.

"How are you?" I asked him as I looked around the shop, Alice did do a really good job with everything around here.

"I'm okay, your sister constantly keeps me busy," He joked softly, I always wondered how he could stand my sister. "You are upset about the girl aren't you?" I knew he had a sixth sense somehow he always seemed to know things.

"She was a great kid," I commented back, Jasper's eyes softened at my voice.

"I'm sure she was,"

"She told me that all the nurses were crushing on me, and that they thought I was gay," I smiled at the memory of my first meeting with the girl. Jasper didn't say much after that about Elisabeth, just pleasantries about sports and the weather.

"They should be back soon, they went to pick up some photos they took for the frames," Jasper finally told me. I waited around looking at all the clothes already put out before hearing the bell of the door ring. Bella walked in holding what I guessed were the photos Jasper was talking about.

"We need to put these in the frames," Alice called from the car outside, I helped popped open some frames as Bella aligned the photos straight. I did catch a glimpse of some of the photos, a couple of Bella and Jasper but a few more of no one I had really seem before. I helped Alice hang them up and when we took a step back I was quite impressed.

"They look really great Alice," I was particularly interested in the shots of Bella, not that I was bias or anything but I thought she looked amazing in the photos. In one of the shots she was dressed in a crop top and jeans, the other she was in a tight dress. She really was gorgeous, at least to me. "Bella are you going to head off now to pick up Ben?" Alice then mentioned looking at the time.

"I'll see you later Alice!" Bella called as we walked out together. We headed towards where the daycare is, the traffic was getting quite bad at this point.

"I need to go to San Fran next week for Elisabeth's memorial," I paused then thinking about how I was going to say this. "I was wondering if you could come with me?" I said slowly and unsure. Bella thought about it for a couple seconds, silence making me nervous for her reply.

"I'll need to think about where Ben can go," She said simply and I was sure if that was a yes or not. "Maybe Alice can look after him, it'll only be a few days," She thought aloud, I was really grateful she even considered coming with me.

"Thank you, I don't know if I can go alone," I admitted quietly to her and I could see her looking sadly at me. We spotted Ben just on the inside of the daycare and Bella ran in to get him. He was smiling widely and looked like he had a great time. "How was your day Ben?"

"It was great, I met this kid Tyler and we are friends now!"


End file.
